Wish Fulfillment
by Yue-sensei
Summary: I loved Isekai stories and self-insert gamer fanfictions. They were my solace. The rock that grounds me in the unfair world. So, when I was accidentally murdered by God's sneeze and was given change to fulfill my wish, I accepted it. "Honestly, I want to be the strongest, live a fulfilling life with my harem, and see what other worlds can offer! That's my desire, my wish!"
1. BOOK 1 - PROLOGUE (New 5-7-2019)

**【****PREFACE****】**

_Welcome to my first attempt in writing a fan's fiction._

_To tell you the truth, I don't know what possessed me when I started writing this work. But I know my mind was poisoned by self-insert works containing nothing but wish fulfillment and self-indulgence, probably. They become well known __and is favored __by a certain circle, lately..._

_L__et's put that aside. _

_This fiction is a wish-fulfillment, self-indulgent story I write for my own sake. Also, this is my guilty pleasure. I'm at the age when I am developing my interest in new things. Forbidden things. It won't be wrong to say I'm becoming deviant in the heart. P__erhaps, I got the courage to write this story because I anonymously publish this story. But I digress._

_This story will contain materials for adult. This isn't fluff. There will be dark contents. You may call this story trash, a train wreck, or whatever. I won't care due to my reason for writing is to satisfy my own desire. I'm selfish._

_Also, t__his work __contains __heavy RPG elements in it. In other words, this is a "Gamer" fiction. What's more, the protagonist of this work is going to be overpowered with insane growth speed. __So, no nerfing._

_For now, I have laid a groundwork for this story and plan to make this multi-crossover with __the __protagonist who will visit the other fictional universes too. __Also, t__his story contains NSFW materials. So I hope you'll be responsible when you read this. What I mean by that is up to your own discretion.__This is that kind of story, after all._

_In regards to the disclaimer, this story is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. The elements of official works belong to their respective owner._

_That is everything, I think. For you who read this preface, thank you. Now, you can enjoy this story, wholeheartedly._

_July __1__, 2019._

_Regards,_

_Riff Grants_

**【****BOOK I - PROLOGUE****】**

"I do hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I am sorry to say that you are dead."

The old man bowed his head before me.

He looks past his fifties and is wearing a toga. Although he is bald and thickly bearded, his body is very muscular.

It is a strange sight, for sure.

At the moment, we are in what appeared to be a sea of clouds. They stretch out as far as my eyes can see, perhaps even farther than that. In the middle of it all, we sit together in a small room. An office, to be precise.

It is a simple office, though that description is a loose fit since it lacks both walls and a roof, and is floating in the clouds. It is furnished with a table, two simple chairs, and a set of drawers. It is all very simplistic, if nothing else.

But all that aside, back to "God." Or at least, the man who claimed to be God. This God guy claimed that I've died in some accident of his making. But honestly, I don't feel very lifeless.

As I remember, I was on my way home from school, at which point I was assaulted by a blinding light, thunderous roar, and searing heat before feeling nothing. Then, I woke up in here, waking up in this seat.

"I am afraid to say that I have made a bit of a blunder when I sneezed and accidentally smote you in the world below. Truly, I am sorry about my mistake."

"So God smote me when he accidentally sneezed? Really? What a bad joke. Thinking that makes me depressed. Anyhow, is this afterlife? Am I going to be judged?"

"Ah, no. This is actually where all the Gods live. You could call it the Divine Realm, I suppose. I actually had to summon you here myself. Humans ordinarily cannot ever hope to come here, you see. Now, um, Riff…Grants…?"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't mind if I call you Lad, wouldn't you?"

"Ah, no problem."

"Then, Lad, are you not a tad too calm in this situation? You are very much dead. I had thought you would have been more panicked, or perhaps even furious."

"I'm a dead man talking. Quite frankly, I'm having a hard time believing this is even real. Perhaps, it is due to overexposure toward Japanese's Isekai Novels? I mean this kind of settings is overused."

I hold back my opinion about how this event oddly reminds me of the beginning of the story of a certain Japanese young man who carried his Smartphone to another world. Now that I thought of it… what happened so far seems like the beginning in that story, no?

Anyhow, will he send me to another world? I'd like if he does that. After all, it is also one of my fantasies despite being fully aware of its impossibility. There is nothing wrong in dreaming something, right?

_Even so, I never thought I'd die at __sixteen and as a virgin—s_uch a thought crossed my mind.

Fortunately, there are only a small number of people who would grieve for me. My parents died when I was very young. Because of that, I don't have a deep bond with them.

Since their death, I lived together with my aunt's family. I was adopted by her, though she and her husband weren't the best guardians for me. What's more, their daughter was very bossy and annoying. A plain bitch. I've had an inkling feeling that my aunt adopted me due to the inheritance my parents left behind for me.

In regards to my social life, I was a loner with a small circle of acquaintances. Yes, acquaintances. Not friends. The numbers could be counted with fingers in a single hand.

As you may have guessed, I was single. A virgin without any experience with romance. And to escape the harsh reality, I immersed in my hobby, which was reading books and comics and watching movies and anime.

_Now that I think about it, my life is kinda pitiful, isn't it? _

I push aside that gloomy thought before concentrating my attention to God.

"So, what happens next? Heaven or Hell, which way are you sending me?"

Feigning my calmness, I questioned God of his decision. Inwardly, I am hoping God will send me to another world with a cheat or two...

"Oh, no. Perish the thought! This was all my fault, and I will gladly take responsibility for that. You'll be resurrected in a moment, don't you worry about that."

God stops for a moment. I look at God, longingly.

There is bubbling excitement inside my chest, but I keep it from appearing in my face.

God's words confirmed my suspicion. It seems I'm going to be Isekai'd. I am very happy to have this chance.

"I can certainly restore you to life, but I cannot simply place you back where you came from. There are rules about this kind of thing, you understand? Once again, allow me to profusely apologize for this situation... Now, to the point."

"Go on," I said, eagerly.

"It is possible to grant you a life in a different world. A chance to begin anew, so to speak."

"Sounds good to me."

"Very well. And once again, please forgive my carelessness. At least allow me to make it up to you somehow. I am permitted to grant you small favors like that... Does anything come to mind?"

"Hm…" I sink deep in thought. Although I wish, no, long for being transported—or reincarnated in this case—into another world, I am unable to voice it out. I don't know if God will grant my request. My desire sounds a little outrageous, after all. Does another world exist, to begin with?

"Just say what you wish, young man," God said, snapping me out of my musing.

"Can you give me power with the basis of RPGs? No Nerfing, please…" I finally said my wish.

"Very well. Anything else?"

Surprisingly, not only God accepted my request, but he let me ask for more. Well, if he offers for free, then…

"Could you make my power able to freely create skill in accordance with my wish?"

"No problem. Do you have another desire?"

"Er... Would it be bad if I ask for something like gains multiplication?"

"Easy."

"Then, please. Please grant those desire."

"Very well. Anything else?"

I hesitate for a moment before deciding I've requested enough. Better not to test his patience with my discourtesy and greed. It's said even Buddha has limited patience. I don't want to test God's patience.

"That's everything."

"Very well."

God nods. Then…

**《****System****》 ob****tained**

I blink in surprise and look at the small holographic screen in my field of vision. It is a holographic screen with 20x30 cm dimension and is dark blue. The text is white.

At the same moment, the information about this System rushes in my mind. It feels strange due to the information that suddenly appears in my head. Fortunately, there is no adverse effect on it. Or at least, I think so. There is no immediate after effect.

From the information I got, I can open my status window by thinking or saying, "《Open Status》."

A holographic screen popped out, displaying my 《Status Page》,

**Riff Grants | Male | Human | 16 years old**

**Level: 1 | EXP: 0/10**

**HP: 10 | SP: 10**

**STR: 1 | END: 1 | ****SPC****: 1 | ****RES****: 1 | AGI: 1**

**Status Points: 1 | Skill Points: 1**

**Unique Skills:**

• **God's Blessing: Liberal Skill Creation  
****• ****God's Blessing: 10x Gains  
****• ****God's Blessing: Gamer's Worldview  
****• ****God's Blessing: Item Box**

_How do I put it? This seems different from the standard "The Gamer" power I read in fanfiction._

The new information told me what I needed to know in regards to my status.

The first attribute displays my 《Status Page》 is general information: name, sex, race, and age. 《Level》 and 《EXP》 are easy to understand. Anyone who ever played RPG once in their life will know what they stand for. They function like the normal 《Level》 and 《Experience Points》 attribute in any RPG, after all.

《HP》 is my life force. When it drops to zero, I will die. Period.

《SP》 is Special Points. It's needed to use some skills. When it drops to zero, there's no adverse effect, excluding my inability to use some skills until my SP is recovered.

《STR》—Strength—is my physical strength.

《END》—Endurance—is my physical toughness, endurance, and stamina.

《SPC》—Special—is my aptitude and potential for special stuff. For example, my aptitude and potential for magic.

《RES》—Resistance—is my Special resistance.

《AGI》—Agility—is my movement speed, thought speed, reflex, and coordination speed.

1 point is equal to the value of an average of 20 years old male human. I start with an average of 1 point despite I'm still 16 years old. It looks like a bonus, so I wouldn't question the horse gift in the mouth.

Every level up, I received 1 《Status Point》 and 《Skill Point》.

《Status Point》 can be appointed for my statistics, raising them.

In regards to 《Skill Points》, this attribute is used to increase my skill level.

《Skill》 is the crystallization of effort. It grants the user with skill correction and other wondrous effects. However, the proficiency gained from the skill correction or the magnitude of the effect is following the skill level. In other words, the higher my skill level, the effect was far better.

Skill has five levels, and the skill correction follows distinct rules.

Lv1 = Novice

Lv2 = Average

Lv3 = Adept

Lv4 = Expert

Lv5 = Master

The information is easy to understand. Also, it is directly carved in my mind, so I don't think I will easily forget it.

"For the world you will be resurrected, do you have any preference?"

God asked me after I finished memorizing the details of my "System."

After hearing God's question, I sink deep in thought, thinking about the world I prefer.

After a moment, I make up my mind.

"Excuse me, God. Can you resurrect me in a world based on anime, manga and-or novels?"

"I can," God answered, casually.

"Then, please send me to a world based on Japanese fictional works. Oh, please let it be a world without overpowered nonhuman beings or mysterious organizations with outrageous techs behind the scene. I'd like it to be a world where I can grind my level quickly, too. This request doesn't seem unreasonable, right?"

"Worry not, Lad. Such a request is no problem for me."

"Thanks again. You have my sincere gratitude." I dip my head, deeply.

"No need. To begin with, it's my fault that you died. I might be the reason for your misfortune, but I am sure that you can enjoy your second chance," God wished for my well being, earnestly.

I am grateful for his earnest words and the "small" favor he gave me.

"Well then, farewell."

God sees me off with a saintly smile, and I black out in an instant.

**【****BREAK LINE****】**

I come to my senses, laying on my back and gazing up at the sky. The clouds are floating on gently by. There is a blue sky overhead.

Suddenly, a holographic screen pops out in my view.

**You have resurrected in The World of ****"****High School of the Dead"**

I am dumbstruck after reading the text written on the holographic screen.

_High School of the Dead, huh?_

I recall all the memories related to this work. It's been three years since I watched the anime adaptation and then read the manga.

Highschool of the Dead is an old series, which was stopped because of the death of the illustrator (mangaka)—or was it the scriptwriter? I forgot the cause behind its discontinued status, to be honest.

Anyway, this world is as normal as I can hope for. No overpowered supernatural beings. No questionable organizations with outrageous techs behind the scene. But this world's setting is in the middle of the Zombie Apocalypse.

_Zombie… This can't be more cliché, can it? _I smile wryly.

Even though I lack the cliché Create Instant Dungeon skill, the staple skill of typical gamer, in which the first dungeon generally is Zombie Dungeon, God resurrected me in a world filled with zombies: a place where I can grind my level without any problem. To be honest, I am happy with this arrangement.

I dismiss the screen and calmly rise to my feet, noticing my body isn't in a bad state. I am wearing clothes I died with: a plain blue T-shirt under a black hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. Unfortunately, my bag isn't carried here. In fact, I didn't see it when I was in the Divine Realm.

As I survey my surroundings, I take a mental note of the location. I am in a small empty alley between two tall buildings. It is another cliche setting. After all, it is a standard development for an important character to wake up in an alley after they lost consciousness. Well, an alley or a forest, either way, it is cliche.

My view shifts to the exit, and I see a zombie passed by the entrance of the alley. It is a different experience from watching it in the movie. It was horribly disgusting up close.

And yet, I am not scared by the grotesque sight. Not even a glimmer of anxiety appears in my mind. And I guess It is the effect of 《God's Blessing: Gamer's Worldview》, one of my 《Unique Skills》.

Now, that I've mentioned my Unique Skills, I remember I have several with me. Their details are as the following,

**《****God's Blessing: Liberal Skill Creation****》****  
Lowers the requirements for skill acquisition. The user can create a skill only by thinking the skill.**

This skill lets me obtain a skill with the most minimum requirements. Generally, one will obtain a skill after doing a specific action. For example, obtaining 《Swordsmanship》 after learning how to wield a sword. But this skill lets me obtain a skill without learning the foundation. Merely a desire to create a skill is enough. In other words, a shortcut. A cheat.

**《****God's Blessing: x10 Gains****》****  
****Multiples gains by ten times. The user will gain ten times of Points and Item Drops.**

It is the standard cheat in Isekai story. It makes the user have an insane growth speed and earns more Item Drops.

**《****God's Blessing: Gamer's Worldview****》****  
Affects the possessor's thinking and view of the world. The user's mindset is that of a player of a roleplaying game.**

In other words, my thoughts and view of the world around me is that of a gamer who views the world inside a game from a safe place. It means I won't be afraid of any monster or opponent. After all, you won't be scared of a monster inside a screen or PC's monitor, now, you?

The last 《Unique Skills》 is as the following,

**《****God's Blessing: Item Box****》****  
Grants infinite storage space to store items. There were no limits in weight or space. The time inside Item Box is frozen.**

This skill is simple. It is the so-called personal hammer-space. From its details, I can even store a living being. The living being will be put in stasis when I store it in Item Box, however.

_Let try something, _I thought as I got an idea from seeing the details of my 《God's Blessing: Liberal Skill Creation》.

A moment later…

**《****EXP Boost****》 o****btained**

**《****Passive Skills****》 ****column is added in ****《****Status****》**

**《****EXP Boost****》 is ****put in ****《****Passive Skills****》**

_So, it's like that. I see. _I nodded, understanding.

My experiment succeeded. The rest was a welcoming coincidence. Now, there are 《Unique Skills》 and 《Passive Skill》 column in my 《Status Page》.

I check the details of 《EXP Boost》 and find,

**《****EXP Boost, Lv1****》****  
****Increases EXP gains by 100%.**

The details are short and simple, but I am struck dumb by it. Stacking the effects of 《God's Blessing: 10x Gains》 and 《EXP Boost, Lv1》, my EXP gains are twenty times in total.

Next, I appoint my only 《Skill Point》 for 《EXP Boost》, increasing its level. I check the details again.

**《****EXP Boost, Lv2****》****  
****Increases EXP gains by 200%**

There is a sudden urge to break down in laughter after seeing the details of EXP Boosts, but I hold it back. I remember how the zombies in "Highschool of the Dead" are very sensitive to sound. If I openly and loudly laugh, I will attract those zombies. At this moment, I am in a small alley with a dead end. If I let loose my urge and loudly laughed, they will come here in a swarm. I will be trapped in here, and the chance of death is high in that scenario.

I begin preparing myself. I am defenseless, so I need something to protect myself. I don't fancy in fighting those zombies barehanded. My opponents are zombies that have absurd strength despite their slow movement. Their weak point is only in the head. Knocking their head with enough force will stop them for good.

_A close combat skill? Nah, a long-range skill seems more appealing. _I thought and created the skill in a hurry.

**《****Energy Bullet****》 o****btained**

**《****Active Skills****》 c****olumn is added in ****《****Status Page****》**

**《****Energy Bullet****》 ****is put in ****《****Active Skills****》**

I check the details and find,

**《****Energy Bullet, Lv1****》****  
****Cost: Varies. Damage: Spent SP + SPC. Shoots an energy bullet to the user's target and inflicts SPC Damage. **

Even though I created an offensive skill, my preparation has yet to complete. At this point, I am still level one, and my SP is only 10 points. I need SP Recovery skill. The high-speed variant of it if I must add. And so, I create one.

**《****SP Recovery****》 ****obtained**

**《****SP Recovery****》 is ****put in ****《****Passive Skills****》**

When I check out the details, I feel disappointed because the details are as the following,

**《****SP Recovery, Lv1****》****  
Recovers SP by 1% every 60 sec**

Despite its pitiful effect, I accept it and make up my mind to see how much my SP will recover after leveling up the skill.

Anyhow, since I have created the skill that recovers SP, I create the one for HP, too.

**《****HP Recovery****》 ob****tained**

**《****HP Recovery****》 i****s put in ****《****Passive Skills****》**

In the end, its effect is similar to 《SP Recovery》, though it recovers my 《HP》.

_All set. Now, I'm ready. _

I nod to myself and take the first step to walk out of the alley.

When I arrive outside, dozens of zombies enter my field of vision. Not even a single living human can be seen in vicinity. Such numbers will drive me into a panic, normally. But I am perfectly calm. In fact, I have this impatience urging me to defeat all zombies in my view.

After pondering for a short while, I discovered It is the effect of 《God's Blessing: Gamer's Worldview》. In my eyes, these zombies aren't the threat. They are nothing but EXP sources. Livestock for slaughter.

I silently view my surrounding, and some Japanese letters on poster or storefront entered my view. When I understand that I can understand Japanese, I wish for a skill that gives me comprehension of Japanese, so I receive 《Japanese Comprehension》. Another passive skill.

But I soon realize how redundant the skill is. So, I create 《All Languages Comprehension》. Then I create 《Skill Setting》 and erase 《Japanese Comprehension》.

Finally, it is time to experience my first kill. I look at the nearest zombie and read its indicator above its head. Its indicator displays 《Zombie, Lv.1》. The zombie is male.

I raise my right hand and shape it like a gun. My index finger is pointing at the zombie's head. But I hold my mental trigger.

_Let's create a skill that gives me a long-range correction effect._

Following my desire, a skill is created.

**《****Marksmanship****》 ****obtained**

**《****Marksmanship****》 is**** put in ****《****Passive Skill****》**

As for its details, they are as the following,

**《****Marksmanship, Lv1****》****  
Grants skill correction that increases Marksmanship to Novice-level.**

With 《Marksmanship》, my aim is a bit better. I pull my mental trigger, and the invisible 《Energy Bullet》 flies through the air and hit the zombie's head in no time. The 《Energy Bullet》 only consumes 1 SP. However,

**Critical Attack!**

**《****Zombie, Lv1****》 de****feated**

**《****1 EXP****》 obta****ined**

Such a notice appears in my field of vision. Then,

**Level Up! 2x**

**Level 1 → 3 (10/30)**

**HP: 10 → 30**

**SP: 10 → 20**

**《****2****0 Stats Points****》 ****obtained **

**《****2****0 Skill Points****》 o****btained**

Thanks to 《God's Blessing: x10 Gains》 and 《EXP Boost, Lv2》, I obtained 40 EXP. I jumped straight to level 3 with extra 10 EXP. Now, I only need 20 EXP to level up again.

Killing another one will be enough to level up. But I am not in a hurry.

First, I spend 10 Skill Points to increase the level of 《EXP Boost》, resulting in 32x EXP gains. In addition to the effect of 《God's Blessing: 10x Gains》, it boosts my EXP gains by 320 times. What an absurd growth speed!?

As a side note, it seems that there is an ironclad rule to follow when I want to raise my skill level using Skill Point.

For the cost of the Skill Points to level up a skill, it is as the following,

Lv1 → Lv2 consumed 1 point.

Lv2 → Lv3 consumed 2 points.

Lv3 → Lv4 consumed 3 points.

Lv4 → Lv5/Max consumed 4 points.

To directly raise the Skill's level to the counter stop, I need to consume 10 points in total. Now, I have 11 Skill Point left. I appointed 10 points for 《SP Recovery》, raising the skill level to 5.

At the maximum level, 《SP Recovery》 evolves to 《SP Recovery II》, recovering my SP by 10% every 50 seconds. The last Skill Point is appointed for 《SP Recovery II》, raising the recovery rate to a nice 12% every 50 seconds.

Next, I spend my Status Points to increase my STR, END, and AGI by 7 points each. In the end, my stats are as the following,

**STR: 8 | END: 8 | SPC: 1 | RES: 1 | AGI: 8**

I dismiss my Status Page and go back to the sea of zombies.

_One down, and more to go…_

Since the action didn't create any voice, the other zombies were unaware of my smooth assassination.

Wasting no time, I begin shooting my next target.

With my perfect aim, it is another headshot.

_I wonder what will happen to me if I get infected?_

I thought that kind of thing as I aimed my next attack on my new target. It is a female zombie. The exotic Orient face of the woman was distorted into something horrible after its zombification.

_Such a shame. She is a beauty—_I thought as I shot the second zombies. It was another female zombie, from her business suit, she seemed to be an office lady. If not because of the calmness of my mind, I would feel sorrowful from smashing open its head. Its face wasn't as distorted as the previous female zombie.

**Critical Attack!**

**《****Zombie Lv1****》 d****efeated**

**《****1 EXP****》 ****obtained**

And…

**Level Up! 5x**

**Level 3 → 8 (30/80)**

**HP: 30 → 8****0**

**SP: 20 → ****45**

**《****5****0 Status Points****》 o****btained**

**《****5****0 Skill Points****》 o****btained**

I pause for a moment to appoint my Status Points and Skill Points. My STR, END, and AGI stats jumped to 24, sparing 2 points for the later use. On the other hand, 《All Language Comprehension》 is maxed out at Lv5, and 《SP Recovery II》 evolves a few times until I get what I want in 《SP Recovery V》.

**《****SP Recovery V, Lv5****》****  
****Recovers SP by 100% every 1 second.**

Yep. It is no other than perpetual SP generator. Muahahahaha!

Suddenly, I feel an uncomfortable feeling, cutting off my elation. There is a disturbing moan behind me. A zombie has gotten into my personal space due to my carelessness.

**《****Danger Detection****》 ****obtained**

**《****Danger Detection****》 is ****put in ****《****Passive Skills****》**

**《****Presence Detection****》 ****obtained**

**《****Presence Detection****》 i****s put in ****《****Passive Skills****》**

I abruptly spin around and kick the zombie's torso in a hurry. Thanks to my 24 STR and AGI, my strength and speed are multiplied 24 times the average of 20 years old human male. Can you imagine it?

The zombie is blasted away due to my powerful kick. My movement is like a whiplash.

If you look at my abrupt movement from prior, you will only see a blur.

**Critical Strike!**

**《****Zombie Lv2****》 ****defeated**

**《****2**** EXP****》 o****btained**

**《****Rotting Skull x10****》 ****dropped**

The zombie that has slipped into my personal space is level 2. It spills 2 EXP and an Item Drop: Rotting Skull. I don't care about the shady-sounding Item Drop such as Rotting Skull, but I care for the EXP. I got 640 EXP in total.

**Level Up! 6x**

**Level 8 → 14 (30/140)**

**HP: 80 → 1****40**

**SP: 45 ****→ 75**

**《****6****0 Status Points****》 ob****tained**

**《****6****0 Skill Points****》 o****btained**

**Congratulation! Your HP surpassed 100pts. **

**《****Longevity****》 ****obtained**

**《****Longevity****》 is ****put in ****《****Unique Skills****》**

Something interesting pops out in my view, but I put it aside for now. There is something more important than that. I hastily max out my 《All Languages Comprehension》, 《Marksmanship》, 《Danger Detection》, and 《Presence Detection》 and appoint the rest to 《HP Recovery》—evolving it to 《HP Recovery II, Lv5》—before dismissing my 《Status Page》.

I dismiss the notice and put all my focus on exterminating the zombies around me.

I raise my left hand and form another finger gun. I'm going to dual wield!

Wasting no time, I begin shooting the rest in my field of vision.

With my perfect aim, I never miss a headshot.

It is a massacre.

A soundless massacre.

And so, my level grinding just raises its curtain…


	2. BOOK 1 - CHAPTER 1 (New 5-7-2019)

**【****BOOK I - Chapter 1: Insane Growth Speed****】**

_Well, this chick is super pretty._

I silently praise the female cashier behind the counter.

I am in the middle of a break from grinding my level. When I saw a convenient store, I decided to visit it. But I never expected for someone else in there.

A few hours passed by since I woke up in that alley. The sky is gradually becoming golden. Such a sight is praiseworthy, but the sight below the beautiful sky is like hell.

In those hours, I have killed countless zombies. In fact, normal humans are included in my killing log.

They were people with screws loose in their heads. I heard Japanese has strict law regulating firearms, but those crazy men had guns in their possession.

There were some stray bullets, but no one hit me. Thanks to the invisible barrier I erected around me.

《Barrier Creation》 is a skill I've created in a pinch. I created and applied the skill by reflex alone. If I was late by a second, no, a millisecond, I'd have my shoulder blown up by a stray bullet.

Of course, when I realized that, I snapped and blew their head with my 《Energy Bullet》. After killing them, I discovered I felt nothing. No remorse, no guilt, no disgust, nothing.

All things aside, back to my current situation. I'm currently in a convenient store. I'm not alone.

_So an unimportant mob character. But how can she be this pretty?_

As I keep my gaze on the silent cashier, it turns lecherous. It's instinctive since I'm at the age when I show the excessive interest to the fairer sex. A.K.A female.

We lapse into a tense silence.

The girl is looking at me with a blank face, but her light brown eyes are terrified. I can see her fear without a problem.

In regards to her appearance, as expected for a Japanese. She's exotic. She has a well-proportioned face with pouty lips, a button-like nose, and acorn-like eyes. Her hair is black, falling down to her shoulders.

She wears a white blouse with a red collar and red cuff at the end of the sleeve under light grey apron with the logo of the store. For her lower attire, I'm not sure since it's blocked by the counter.

But my eyes linger on her ample breasts. They are heavily accentuated.

It makes me think, "Are they even natural? She hasn't done silicon injection, has she?" But I remember this world is an anime world in which the women are sexy as fuck. Law of Anime World and that jazz, sheesh.

Looking at this hot girl, I can't help but wonder at what level the beauty of the female leads like Saeko Bushujima and Shizuka Marikawa. Now, I'm very curious.

After a short while, I break our staring match and look around the store interior. Then I look back at her stiff face.

"Hey, you won't mind if I take whatever I want for free, right?"

The girl's shoulders tremble. Her shaking eyes intensify. Her reply is a bit late, but she opens her mouth in the end.

"I-I-I d-don't m-mind."

Well, she was badly stuttering. How scared she is, I wonder. I can empathize with her, to be honest.

Shrugging my shoulders, I turn my body around and approach one of the refrigerators. I open the door and take a bottle of soda.

There are juice and even beer displayed, but I like soda, so I get what I want.

I open the bottle and drink the content.

"Pwah! Man, that hit the spot!"

I feel alive from drinking this refreshing branded cold drink. I suddenly face the girl and ask her a question.

"Say, when those zombies start appearing?"

The girl looks at me, silently. Her whole body is shaking. She seems scared by me, but I don't think I'm scary or threatening. Look at me, I'm harmless as a hamster!

"Are you mute?"

I frown at her. She shakes her head in a hurry.

"Then, can you answer my question? Are all Japanese impolite like you?"

She rapidly shakes her head and bites her bottom lip. Tears are pooling in the corners of her eyes. She looks frustrated and scared. What an odd mixture...

I heave a deep sigh, feeling troubled by her reaction.

"Don't worry. I won't eat you. Just answer my question. Got it?"

She nods her head, still without words.

"So, about these zombies? Can you tell me when they start appearing? Were they already appearing yesterday?"

"N-no! Yesterday is normal, but it happens this morning. People fought and harmed each other until blood is spilled. There were dead people, but they revived and started attacking the living!"

The cashier girl finally provided me with an answer. Her voice was high pitched with hysteria.

_At least, I get a clue._

I nod my head in gratitude.

_I take it the zombie outbreak started today. So today is the first day, huh?_

I mused while taking a gulp from my cold beverage.

Shaking my head, I look around the store before moving around. When something catches my fancy, I store it into 《Item Box》. Yep, I'm doing shoplifting.

I feel the cashier girl's stare. When I look at her, I see her disbelieving look. She has seen me taking the things and making them disappear. Of course, she would react like that.

Despite knowing that, I keep shoplifting until I'm satisfied.

Completing my shoplifting, I move into the cashier girl. Her trembling becomes worse as I get closer.

I stop in front of her and give her a smirk.

"Are you scared?"

"W-what are you? How do you that...making things disappear in the air?" The cashier girl asked, fearfully.

"Me? I'm a magician. That was magic, you see." I replied with a smug tone.

"M-magic?! Impossible! Such a thing is..."

"You don't believe it's real? Then, what about the dead that won't stay dead outside of this shop?"

I point my thumb at the wobbling zombie outside of the store.

The cashier girl turns mute and harshly swallows her saliva.

Another silence descends after that.

I move my eyes up and down, inspecting the girl's appearance from head to toes. Since I'm standing next to the counter, I can see her tight-fitting jeans. I find the girl has the curves in the right place: ample breasts, slimmed in the waist, and jutting out buttocks. Her thighs look full and rich, too.

She's a top grade specimen. I never see someone like her in my previous life. And I shamelessly watch her with undressing eyes, disregarding her uncomfortable squirm.

And idea suddenly hits me. I honestly don't know where I get my confidence to go through with my sudden whimsical idea.

_Perhaps, the time for me to experience real sex instead of using my own hand has come?_

I look into the girl's eyes. They are shaking, scared.

"Alright. I'll give you an offer."

"Yes?"

She seems perplexed.

"Do you want to be safe? I can keep you safe."

The girl's desperate eyes lit up, full of hope.

Looking at her acting like that, I feel amused. I can't help but wonder what kind of face she'll make after this...

"But it won't be free."

"W-what do you mean by that?" She asked, uneasily.

I blatantly undress her curvy body with my eyes and suggestively wriggle my eyebrows.

It's the first time for me doing that. At least, I can experience it once in my life.

She opens her eyes wide in realization before shuddering in revulsion.

"I think you understand what I want in return, yeah?"

She bites her bottom lip and starts chewing it. Her face tightly scrunches, deep in thought.

After a short while, she glares at me, coldly.

"Can you keep me safe, really?"

I don't give her a verbal answer, but I'll show her with action. I raise my finger-shaped gun and aim at the shelf deep in the corner.

"Bang!" I mimicked the sound of a gun.

The shelf I targeted explodes because of my 《Invisible Energy》 Bullet.

She freezes and looks at the exploded shelf with a dumbstruck expression.

"I'm a magician. I can shoot invisible magic bullets. Was that enough evidence?"

She returns back to the present and nods her assent though meekly. Her body is trembling.

Inwardly, I make a gut pose. I'm happy she agreed to my condition. Then I remember something.

I look at her with a dubious face.

"Say, you're virgin, right?"

Her eyes turn wide, showing a taken aback reaction.

Looking at that, I feel suspicious. Then,

**《****Deceit Detection****》 ****obtained**

**《****Deceit Detection****》 ****is put in ****《****Passive Skills****》**

"You're virgin, right?" I repeated, seriously.

"O-of course!" She replied, strongly.

At that moment, I feel my intuition strongly tells me that she's lying. Well, my intuition wasn't strong, to begin with. It is the effect of my new skill.

My look becomes cold, and she freezes at once.

"I hate liar!"

I turn around and walk towards the exit.

"Wait! I'm sorry! Don't leave me behind, please! I swear I'll do anything! I'm sorry for lying!"

She desperately screamed, trying to stop me. But I have left the store.

"Please, don't go! I'll do anything! A-anal! I'll let you have anal! My butthole is still virgin. It's never been penetrated before! Stop! I beg you! Please, don't leave me behind!"

Her loud voice calls the undead. They turn in this direction and start moving in uniform.

The cashier girl has exited the store, she's hot on my heel. Just how desperate, she is?!

**《****Teleport****》 ob****tained**

**《****Teleport****》 ****is put in ****《****Active Skills****》**

I create a new skill and immediately use it. I teleport to the roof of the store. In her eyes, I just disappeared without a warning.

From my new position, I watch her look around, frantically trying to find me. Then, she realizes the zombies are approaching her and I'm nowhere near her.

She doesn't run away. She falls on her butts. Her shoulders drop as if she has given up. Moron!

From my position, I watch the horrible scene with a cold look. I feel nothing as I witness her end.

To tell you the truth, I feel annoyed due to her audacity from before. How dare she, an used good, offer herself to a virgin like me? What's more, she has had a gal to lie to me!

Perhaps, you are dissatisfied with how I handled it. You probably think it's a waste to let a hot and pretty girl like her falling victim to the zombies below. Hell, you may accuse me as a cruel, cold hearted person. I don't care, to be honest.

People have their preference and taste. And I don't like a used good like her. I feel disgusted by the idea of having sex with a used girl. It feels like using a toothbrush of other people. Disgusting!

Of course, what I have done is very irrational. But that's just how I am...

I raise my hand and point my finger-shaped gun at the zombie below. Then I shoot their heads one by one, harvesting their nutritious EXP.

When all zombies on the street are killed, I heave a deep sigh. I feel a glimmer of regret from letting that attractive cashier girl die, but my regret is mostly due to her non-virgin status. If only she is still a virgin, I'll take her under my wing.

_Oh, well, what happens, happens. No use for crying over a spilled milk_, I soothed my irritation.

**【****BREAK LINE****】**

The sun is gradually setting in the horizon. The beautiful orange and yellow colors paint the western sky. Meanwhile, the eastern sky is dyed with deep indigo color. It is truly a breathtaking sight, which is worthy to be immortalized in the canvas by a most skilled painter.

I am currently on the roof of the same store. I've been staying here over a dozen minutes.

Before you accuse me of being unable to go down, shut yer trap! I can go down, alright! Using 《Teleport》 to get down from here is easy!

My reason for staying here is...just because. But I'm doing something resourceful for the time being. And what is that? Well, I hope checking my 《Status Page》 is considered resourceful by your peasized brain.

Honestly, I have been ignoring the stream of notification. When I thought it bothersome and wanted it to hide in the corner, the system followed my wish. The notification has been minimized in the corner of my vision. And because of that, I don't know how high my current level is.

When I check out my 《Status Page》, I am dumbstruck. And the content of my 《Status Page》 is currently as the following,

**Riff Grants | Human | Male | 16 years old**

**Level: 143 | EXP: 260/1430**

**HP: 1430  
SP: 720**

**STR: 100  
END: 100  
****SPC****: 1000  
****RES****: 126  
AGI: 100**

**Status Points: 0 | Skill Points: 1281**

**Unique Skills:**

• **God's Blessing: Liberal Skill Creation  
• God's Blessing: 10x Gains  
• God's Blessing: ****Gamer's Worldview  
****• God's Blessing: Item Box****  
****• Undying  
• Absolute Hit (Special Damage)**

**Passive Skills:**

• **EXP Boost, Lv5  
****• All Languages**** Comprehension, Lv5  
****• Danger Detection****, Lv5  
****• ****Presence Detection, Lv5  
****• ****Marksmanship, Lv5  
****• ****HP Recovery V, Lv5  
****• ****SP Recovery V, Lv5****  
• Deceit Detection, Lv5**

**Active Skills:**

• **Energy Bullet, Lv5  
• ****Teleport, Lv5**

All skills are maxed out. It was the result of killing countless zombies non-stop for a few hours, from noon to dusk. Their death giving me the nutrients to level up, and consequently, 《Skill Points》 to raise my skill level.

In this Zombie Apocalypse setting, I don't lack zombies to kill. The highest the number of my kill, the more I accumulated EXP and the sooner I can level up. Then, I will acquire 《Status Points》 and 《Skill Points》 from level up. And I can get stronger, faster.

My growth speed is ridiculously fast. But it is as expected. I have two cheat skills that multiple my EXP gains.

《God's Blessing: 10x Gains》 and 《EXP Boost, Lv5》. My 320 times EXP acquisition is due to those two skills, increasing the speed of my growth to an absurd degree. However, the most important factor is the endless zombies in this world. This world is a wonderful place to grind my level. It's a paradise for grinding maniac.

Together with my fast growth, my power skyrocketed. Having power is raising my confidence, emboldening me. The sense of omnipotence is like sweet nectar. So addicting that it is nigh impossible to stop consuming it.

The old saying "Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely" is quite literal in this case. But I make a distinct line between confidence and arrogance. I don't want to get bitten in the ass due to my own hubris in the future.

Even so, it is impossible for me to stay in the correct path with this kind of temptation. Don't expect much of me! I am not a fundamentally good person who can selflessly sacrifice himself for the sake of the masses. I am a normal human with my own flaws. And my main flaw is my selfishness. I was deprived of is a sense of fulfillment when I lived together with my relatives. All pent up frustration is spilling out, it is impossible to hold back. But, I digress.

So far, I am not dissatisfied by the result of my level grinding. My growth speed is beyond my initial expectation. Of course, I want to reach the level counter stop as soon as possible, it is the effect of 《God's Blessing: Gamer's Worldview》 that affects me at the subconscious level.

However, spending my time all days and nights to grind my level will be tedious and boring. I ought to enjoy my second life, doing what I please since I had this chance. The meaning of life is to have a fulfilling life, am I wrong? It will be a waste if I don't enjoy it!

Since I've broken through Level 100 hallmark, I can take it easy from now, I suppose. Therefore, I can put aside my level grinding and concentrated into fulfilling another desire I have in mind. But it's easier said than done. The urging of 《God's Blessing: Gamer's Worldview》 is too much for me to bear without something to divert my mind.

And when speaking about diversion, there's one thing that I think will be successful.

_As expected, I want to have a harem. Yup._

I slovenly grin at the idea.

Frankly speaking, I have my eyes on the female leads of "Highschool of the Dead". However, I don't know where they are… wait! I think they are still in that buss and not long before getting out of the school.

_Since today is the first day, I can prepare a few plans to welcome them, I think. But I need to get to that sniper chick's place first. _

I make up my mind and am going to look for a certain apartment in the animated series. The one that the purple-haired, dark-skinned Sniper, Rika Minami, owned.

I need a guide-like skill to find the place, though.

I don't waste my time to create the skill, and...

**《****Guiding Compass****》 ****obtained**

**《****Guiding Compass****》 ****is put in ****《****Active Skills****》**

I raise my eyebrows at the interesting skill name and check the details in my Status Page.

**《****Guiding Compass, Lv1****》****  
****Cost: Varies. Grants 20% chance for the user to finds the path to the user's desired destination and sense the distance.**

Man, this is just what I need. I so need to max out its level!

And so, I spend 10 《Skill Points》 on it. At the maximum level, the chance rises to 100%. Basically, I'm guaranteed to find my destination. I immediately invoke the skill and an arrow like red cursor appears in my view. At the base of the arrow is the distance, and it is quite close.

Unfortunately, Teleport is unable to send me into a place I don't know. But walking seems bothersome. Flying...? Should I create a skill to fly? No, creating a standalone flying skill seems to be a waste. A power to moves something, then? Telekinesis? Okay, let make it!

**《****Telekinesis****》 ****obtained**

**《****Telekinesis****》 ****is put in ****《****Active Skills****》**

I check out the details and raise its level to the max. Then, it turns out like this,

**《****Telekinesis****》****, Lv5****  
Cost: Varies. Allow the user to move an object without physical contact.**

When it was at level 1, it consumes 100 SP every second to move an object with a weight similar to mine. But it drastically decreased to 1 SP at level 5.

I use 《Telekinesis》 to make my body float there without wasting my time. On the way, I create another skill, 《Far-Sight》, and check the surrounding after maxing its level. I scan everything within 10 km range.

I can see several living humans. They are freaking out like headless chickens, but I leave them to their doom. I don't have any intention to help them out of their predicament. After all, they are nothing important in my eyes.

I don't even feel a glimmer of guilt when I leave them to their fate.

Back to my main priority. I think about the "main characters.".

In regards to the so-called "main characters," as I have previously stated, I have the interest to the female leads. Well, not everyone. I don't like Saya Takagi and Rei Miyamoto. I think they are bitchy, or it is how I see them through my biased lenses.

My favorites are Saeko Bushujima and Shizuka Marikawa. I plan to start my grand harem from those two.

I am in the age where I have an excessive interest in girls. Beautiful and sexy girls. But, I face a dilemma when I think about the means to start my harem with those two...

_What I ought to do? I don't think I have the patience and the confidence to build a normal relationship with Saeko and Shizuka. I'm a stranger in their eyes. Do I need to brainwash them? _I thought and got troubled.

Certainly, building a relationship from start seems unrealistic. My only choice is mind-controlling them into my harem.

_Well, it's going to be a slave harem route, I suppose._

I make up my mind to use the unconventional means to get my targets.

In some Isekai stories I have read, that route appeared quite often. I disregard the immorality of it. At least, I convince myself that I will not badly treat them after they became my girls.

_Now, I need to think about the skill to realize my plan. _

I thought that and faced another problem. Should I make it total mind control? But, wouldn't they become boring if they became mindless automatons that follow all my whims without question? Such a thing will lose its novelty, fast.

_Nah, I can command them to act normally after I controll__ed them._

After I finished convincing myself, I focus on the skill I needed for my plan. And then…

**《****Brainwash****》 obt****ained**

**《****Brainwash****》 ****is put in ****《****Active Skills****》**

I check the skill description and feel satisfied with what I find. The skill is an active skill. It consumes 100 SP. The duration of the skill effect on the target is 1 SPC to an hour after subtracting my total SPC with the target's RES. I appoint my spare 《Skill Points》 for it, spending 10 points to max it up.

The updated skill detail turned into this,

**《****Brainwash, Lv5****》****  
Cost 10 SP. Duration: 1 SP for 5 hours. Puts the target's mind under the user's absolute control.**

If the skill duration follows the 1 SP for 5 hours rule, it means that I can put my target in the Brainwashed state for around 5,000 hours. Well, I am confident with my chance due to the number of my SPC.

_Speaking of knowing another person's stats... I haven't obtained a skill to check the status of others. Then, it's the time to get one, I think…_

I can't ignore this problem, too. And so…

**《****Scan****》 o****btained**

**《****Scan****》 ****is put in ****《****Active Skills****》**

After acquiring 《Scan》, I immediately spend 10 《Skill Points》 to raise its level rank to the max. Now, my 《Scan》 grants me a Master-level skill correction, and the effect lets me read even the detailed history. As long as the target's RES doesn't surpass my SPC, all their information is available for me.

_For the time being, let's reach that place and turn it into my base…._

I increase up my flying speed, approaching my destination in a hurry.

**【****BREAK LINE****】**

It is the next day, and the time is 3.52 PM...

Yesterday, I hadn't seen Takashi and Shizuka. I discovered I came to this world at the same time when the Zombie Apocalypse started, meaning the day of the first episode of the animated series.

After I arrived in Rika Minami's place, I quickly cleaned all zombies infesting the place. Then, I checked out the whole building for something interesting. I found the firearms inside the iron closet in the main bedroom.

When I discovered those firearms, I created 《Firearms Mastery》 and raised its level to the max. Despite I wasn't a gun fanatic like Kohta Hirano, the skill correction from max level 《Firearms Mastery》 helped me in understanding those ranged weapons.

After that, I decided to play around with my power for the whole night. I created 《Enchantment》 skill to enchant the firearms and the bullets. Also, I solidified the defense of the apartment due to my decision in turning it into my base to prepare the EMP blast and erected a powerful barrier around the place.

Other than that, I also strolled out in the middle of the night to get fresh air. In the meantime, I also carried anything edible from stores I passed by.

From my late in the night stroll, I accumulated several thousands of EXPs from a few zombies I met on the way. They were enough to increase my level by a few points. Now, my level is 148.

It is the list of what I had done yesterday. At this moment, I am waiting for Takashi Komuro and Shizuka Marikawa to enter my range of detection. I am currently perching on the roof of my base while enjoying some Japanese brand snacks and a few cans of soda.

Finally, the ones I am waiting to entered my sensory range.

_That's... They really come, huh?_

I can't resist the sudden urge to smirk in victory. I use 《Far-Sight》, and I can clearly see Takashi Komuro's and Shizuka Marikawa's appearance in real life. They are on a motorbike, approaching this place without being aware of their doom.

In regards to Takashi Komuro, he has the appearance of an average Japanese teen. His hair is brown and spiky. I am honestly unable to comprehend how that hairstyle can be natural without wasting tons of hair gels.

In the other hand, Shizuka Marikawa is—how should I put it without sounding stupid? She is as expected, I suppose. She looks like a super pretty model with mixed Caucasian and Japanese blood _cosplaying _as a character called Shizuka Marikawa. In other words, she is an exotic and very attractive woman.

They slowed down. Before they stop, I use 《Scan》 on them and find that they have zero RES. Their natural RES is in decimal, below 1 point. They are normal humans, after all. I, who have this cheat, is the unnatural one. My existence is unfair in this world.

I quickly turn invisible and use 《Telekinesis》 on myself to fly in their direction.

As a side note, 《Invisibility》 is another new skill I've created last night. It's very useful.

They stop and turn at Rika Minami's apartment, missing my approach. They are talking something in a low volume. When I get close enough, they are about to leave. Well, that is no good.

I finally get close to them, floating above them. Then, I grab their head from above and use 《Brainwash》 on them.

At first, they have a surprised expression when I touched their head. But, their faces soon turn dull and emotionless.

_Alright, __《__Brainwash__》 __is successful!_

I silently cheer out for my success and land before them.

_Since they don't have RES, they get the full brunt of my skill that's affected by my total SPC. Five thousand hours, huh? They are now under my control for two hundred and eight days and eight hours… or six months, twenty-eight days and eight hours. Very long, isn't it?_

I look at Shizuka's emotionless face, appreciatively. Although her face shows no emotion, a pretty face is still a pretty face in the end.

"Shizuka Marikawa, follow my words and get down from there."

The blond haired nurse follows my instruction without any sign of resistance. It increases my confidence.

Shizuka gets down from the backseat and silently stands on her spot. Her blank eyes are looking in my direction as if she is waiting for my next instruction. She looks like an obedient dog…or a robot.

I look at her, dubiously. I don't know how far my control over her, so the experiment is needed in this case.

_Let's try a more extreme instruction._

Right after I thought that, I speak my next command for her.

"Come here and kneel before me!"

Shizuka obediently follows my command, approaching me then kneeling on the ground before me.

When she moves to the kneeling position, her ample breasts are temptingly jiggling and swaying, making me very conscious of it. Unintentionally, I fix my view on those twin fleshy mounds. Although they are covered by her white blouse, they are heavily accentuated. In short, they are huge that her blouse can't hide that fact!

I move up my view until our eyes meet. I unconsciously swallow my saliva as I inspect her well-featured and proportioned face.

For a moment, my view lingers on her glistening pink lips. They look juicy and inviting. It needs a considerable effort to hold back my urge to claim her lips, using mine.

My throat feels parched and my lips dry. I feel familiar heat raging in my chest, stifling my inside. I am fully turned on by the top specimen of the fairer sex before me. Moreover, my awareness of the absolute control I have over her intensifies the erotic feeling.

But I am a virgin. It is an undeniable fact. I haven't had a girlfriend or a lover before. My experience in romance is zero. However, it doesn't mean I am unaware of sexual acts.

To my surprise, I don't feel shy or indecisive. 《God's Blessing: Gamer's Worldview》 helps me to act without any hesitance. My mind becomes clear despite my arousal. There is clarity I haven't had before. It helps me with what I need to do next.

_There's only one thing I need to do! _My mind told me. _Just say it and be done with it already!_

"Shizuka... Take out my dick and give me a blowjob."

I wait for her reaction, expecting her sudden awakening from her enthralled state and strong rejection to my overbearing demand. However, I am very delighted when the blond-haired nurse moves her hands to my zipper.

I finally understand that my mind control over her is absolute.

Shizuka is going to give me a blowjob. My first ever blowjob.

I become very impatient and feel curious about how it'd feel…

**【****NSFW Content Starts****】**

At the long last, Shizuka unzips my pants and pulls them down. My boxer and its tent from my arousal are open to the elements. She then puts her hands on my boxer's elastic band before pulling it down. And so, my erection springs out before her face.

"Hng!" I gasped.

My breath hitches from the sudden stimulus as Shizuka grabs my hard cock with her soft hand, engulfing the shaft in her warm palms. Then, she moves her head forward, widely opening her jaws. Her glistening juicy lips reflect the light of sunset, seeming delicious and erotic. And finally, she swallows the head of my cock.

"Ooooh!"

A moan exits my mouth. Euphoria rushes to every part of my body, coming from my sensitive dick. It feels like the current of electricity. No the painful one, but the blissful one. Her warm, wet mouth tastes amazing. The sensation of her teeth softly scraping my skin isn't painful. On the contrary, it is wonderful.

It is something I have never felt before. Not even doing it myself with my own hand is close to this new overwhelming feeling. The pleasure is so good that I will not be surprised if I become addicted to it.

It's hard to endure the urge to cum at once.

"Ah, a, aaah!" I gasped, again.

I slowly but surely become lightheaded. The stimulating sensation is assaulting me to no end. I feel like I am going to lose my grip on reality. But I don't want it to end. I want to savor this feeling forevermore!

As Shizuka is sucking my dick, I unconsciously move my hips forward, moving in a thrusting motion. I thrust myself into her face until my lower head bumps into the back of her throat. Her nose kisses my pubic hair and lower abdomen. I can feel her breath on my skin. My hands grab her hairs, keeping her head on the place as I selfishly thrust my hips back and forth, fucking her face with abandon.

"Hngh! _Cough — cough!_ Mnf! _Slurp~_"

Although she c and chocked, she didn't stop.

Shizuka's movement is awkward and dull. She is only sucking my cock, nothing else. And yet, my tension keeps rising. The pleasure is too much for a virgin like me to bear. And before long…

"Ooooooh! Ngh!"

I draw out a groan as all the tension is released from my body at once. My muscles become taut, and my body tenses. My toes inside my sneakers curl in as my back straightens. I freeze like a statue for a moment before intensely shuddering.

My climax has arrived.

My field of vision is painted pure white.

Meanwhile, Shizuka is forced to swallow my cum, which I ejected directly into her throat. She chokes, harshly coughing, as she shallows my thick, hot cum. But she doesn't complain, taking everything I poured into her mouth. Just like an obedient slave who lives to serve her one and only master.

Before long, I return back from my high. I pull out my cock, which is still half-erect, and look at Shizuka Marikawa who is coughing and breathing, disorderly. Her healthy pale face has turned red due to oxygen deprivation.

I've unintentionally blocked her windpipe with my cock.

**【****NSFW Content Ends****】**

Waiting for the enthralled sexy nurse to recover herself, I inspect her appearance, absentmindedly. Her blond bangs are sticking on her forehead due to her sweats. There are trickles of my sperm in the corners of her mouth. They mix together with her saliva, giving a lewd flavor in her miserable appearance.

I watch her and think she looks very erotic. And I am turned on with arousal once again. My cock that hasn't lost its vigor strongly twitches, demanding for more.

_I want to have the real thing_—I thought such a thing and became impatient.

But I hold back from forcefully carrying Shizuka into the apartment at once. There is no need to be hasty. Shizuka Marikawa is mine, for now, and forever. She is under my complete control for the next 4995 hours. I can have sex with her anytime as long as she is under my control.

Moreover, I can prolong the duration of her brainwashed state right before she recovered to her normal state. There is nothing to be scared of. She will not suddenly disappear under my nose.

Putting my useless worry and impatience aside, I recall her clumsy blowjob from before and become curious about something. Although it was my first for getting a blowjob, I've watched some "documentaries" and know Shizuka is amateur.

"Hey, was that your first time giving a blowjob?"

"Ha, ha, aa, yeah. _Cough_!"

Shizuka replied between her disorderly breaths and coughs.

When I hear her answer, I become doubtful of something. So I question her again.

"Are you virgin?"

"Yes."

"What!? Are you really virgin? Haven't you had sex with someone before? I mean you're hot! You must have many suitors, men who wanted to get into your skirts, right?"

My shock is understandable. It is impossible for a woman as attractive and sexy as her to never date a man before. At least, she would become a target of the lust of men with the smoky hot body of her. Has she never dated someone before? It is absurd! I can't believe it.

"I never have a boyfriend and never have sex before. Indeed, I have many suitors, but they stopped pursuing me after they were threatened by my best friend, Rika Minami, who works in JSDF."

I am struck dumb by her emotionless yet honest answer. But I quickly wake up from my trance and start laughing. My laugh is loud and is filled with glee.

Discovering Shizuka Marikawa's unsoiled state is a piece of good news. As a virgin myself, I want to have my first time with another virgin. It is my egoism, I suppose.

_So, Shizuka is not only a smoking hot nurse, but she's also a virgin? Just my luck! I cannot wait now! I want to fuck her, to taste the real sex as soon as possible!_

I hastily affirm my decision and tell her with a smirk.

"Tonight, we will graduate from our virginity together. Got it?" I said, overbearingly.

"Understood."

My smirk becomes wider when I hear Shizuka Marikawa's prompt answer.

Inwardly, I feel extraordinarily pleased with this event. Meeting Shizuka and gaining absolute control over her; finding something new and realizing the power over others that I hold in my fingertips; it is highly addicting. It is good to be special!

As I fix my pants, I look at Takashi Komuro who dumbly stands in his place. There isn't even a twitch. He looks like a statue.

I hold nothing against him. But he is unneeded, here.

"Oh, well, why don't you find those zombies and throw yourself to them, Takashi?"

Takashi Komuro silently turns in my direction. His blank expression betrays nothing.

I don't know what was in his mind if there was something in there. Regardless of that, I decided to feed him to the zombie—_wait! I have a better idea!_

**《****Conjuration****》 ob****tained**

**《****Conjuration****》 ****is put in ****《****Active Skills****》**

After successfully creating this skill, I raise its level to the maximum. Since I have a boatload of 《Skill Points》, I don't miss a mere ten points. At the maximum level, it increases the durability and quality of the item conjured by my skill.

I create a mace with many sharp thorns and give it to Takashi Komuro.

"Now, take this and go. Kill many zombies until this weapon disappears. When it happens, throw yourself to those zombies. Got it?"

Takashi Komuro dumbly nods and accepts the weapon I offered with one hand. Then, he gets down from his motorcycle and walks away, leaving the motorbike unsupported. It crashes on the ground, making me flinch from the sudden loud sound. Well, I was unprepared about that. I thought he'd properly parked it. Curse him for his carelessness!

I look at Takashi Komuro's back as he walks away to his death. Inwardly, I wonder if my experiment will give me a good result.

I soon dismiss Takashi Komuro and his inevitable fate. I turn at Shizuka, who is still kneeling on the ground and looks at my face.

"Stand up and follow me. We're going to prepare for our wonderful night together," I said before turning around on my heel and went towards the apartment.

Although I don't look back, I know Shizuka Marikawa is following after me.

I look around at the empty street for the last time. It is peaceful. There is no sight of zombies in the neighborhood. It is due to my crazy level-grinding.

I continue my stride, thinking about what kind of amazing night Shizuka Marikawa and I will have together.

I am filled with anticipation.

I can't wait...

**【****Extra Data****】**

**Shizuka Marikawa, Human, Lv2  
Status: Brainwashed**

**Stats:**

**HP: 20  
SP: -**

**STR: 1.1  
END: 1.3  
SPC: 0.5  
RES: 0.5  
AGI: 0.9**

**Notable Skills:**

**《****Medic, Lv3****》****  
Passive Skill. Grants Adept-level correction in medical treatment.**

**《****First Aid, Lv3****》****  
Active Skill. Cost 0 SP. Heals 30 HP, and cures Rank I illness-type debuffs.**

**Takashi Komuro, Zombie, Lv.1  
Status: Deceased**

**Stats:**

**HP: 10  
SP: -**

**STR: (0.9) 10  
END: 0.9  
SPC: 0.5  
RES: 0.5  
AGI: (1) 0.5**

**Notable Skills:**

**《****Leadership, Lv1****》****  
Passive Skill. Grants Novice-level leadership.**


	3. BOOK 1 - CHAPTER 2 (New 5-7-2019)

**【****BOOK I - Chapter 2: Starting the Harem****】**

I lead the unresponsive Shizuka inside the apartment. I haven't forgotten to lock the gate and the door. Also, I've registered Shizuka to the barriers so she will not get blocked by them.

After arriving in the living room, I turn my body around and face her. I give her once over and impatiently lick my bottom lip. I can't wait for what's going to happen. I'm going to graduate from virginity. This is an important phase in my life, second life, whatever.

I watch the unresponsive Shizuka for a while before finding something odd. I don't know what is it and sink deep in thought.

After a short while, I realize why I feel a sense of incongruity. It's Shizuka's emotionless face. She looks like a statue.

_I see. I understand, now. Because she is a human, it feels strange for her to seem emotionless like that. Also, her ditzy personality is her charm. I need to carefully modify her to suit me without changing her character. Hm, what do I need to do?_

I tap my chin, thoughtfully. A frown appears on my face as I think what I need to do, carefully.

I use 《Scan》 on her. Right after that, my attention fixes on her abnormal status. Brainwashed.

_《__Brainwashed__》 is__ an abnormal status effect, huh? If she accidentally gets cured or hit by the skill with effect to cure abnormal status effects, she'll be freed from my control. That's no good! Not good at all._

Such a thought crossed my mind.

I become fretful.

_I need to subtly modify her to the subconscious level, I think. Brainwash is good for controlling others by brute force. It's good for dominating dispensable pawns, but it is unsuitable for someone indispensable._

I wrecked my brain to find the answer for my trouble.

After a while, I have an idea.

_Memory Modification, huh? That sounds good._

And so,

**《****Memory Modification****》 ****obtained**

**《****Memory Modification****》 i****s put in ****《****Active Skill****》**

I check the skill details and find,

**《****Memory Modification, Lv1****》****  
****Cost: Varies. Grants novice-level skill correction in modifying the memory of the user's target.**

I immediately spend 10 《Skill Points》 to max out the skill level. At the maximum skill level, it grants me mastery-level skill correction. Now, I don't need to fear making faults when I modify Shizuka's memory.

Laying my hand on Shizuka's forehead, I close my eyes and start working on her memory. I modify her memory, creating a good background story for our romantic relationship.

What's a memory? It's the faculty of the brain by which data or information is encoded, stored, and retrieved when needed. Memory is a vital experience, it is the retention of information over time for influencing future action. Memory is what shapes the person.

By modifying Shizuka's memory, I create a fake past by which Shizuka grew to love me. It is the cliche setting of how a teacher falls in love with her student, it starts with curiosity at the beginning. In her edited memory, she remembers us to be quite close. She fell in love with me. And I don't need to make it rational or logical since love is irrational and illogical.

For the last touch, I replace her memory of Takashi Komuro since the beginning of the zombie outbreak with me. By doing this, Shizuka believed it's me who leads her and the others out of the school. Furthermore, I erase Kohta Hirano's memory from her brain.

_That's it. I finished._

I deeply sigh, feeling relieved. It's very draining for my mind.

I look at Shizuka's emotionless face and give her a curt nod.

_Now, I need to release her from Brainwash abnormal status effect._

I do as I planned. Right after that, Shizuka blinks her eyes and tilts her eyes.

"Ano, why are you looking at me like that? Is there something in my face?"

I hear Shizuka's lovely voice. It sounded different from her emotionless tone. What's more, I can feel the touch of fondness and familiarity in her tone. There's also something else in her tone, which I can't pinpoint.

"No. Nothing. It's just that I realize we are alone in this place, don't you think, Sensei?" I said, nervously.

Shizuka looks around and nods her head.

"I'm glad this place is usable. I was afraid someone has broken in and made a mess of this place. Anyways, how many times I told you to drop that "Sensei" when we are alone, Ri~Fu~kun!"

I freeze, and my muscles stiffen when Shizuka suddenly hugs me from the front. I'm caught off guard by her boldness.

Shizuka tilts her head and says, "Are you okay? You seem very tense?"

Shizuka sounded worried. Her face betrays her worry for me.

I finally understand that I'd succeeded. Shizuka believes her fake memory is real, that I'm her student she fells in love with, that we have something special shared between us.

"Ah, no. Don't worry. Perhaps, it's due to the stress from what has been happening to us."

Shizuka's face softens after listening to my words. She touches my cheeks and lovingly rubs it.

"I understand what you meant. It's just like something from a third-rate western movie, but it's real so far."

"Shizuka-sensei…"

"Mou, Rifu-kun! Drop that "Sensei" stuff! How many times I've told you so!"

Shizuka butchered my name, using the fabled _Engrish _instead of the actual English. It makes me think if Saeko will wrongly spell my name or not after I sunk my claws on her.

I wryly smile at her words and pout. Although Shizuka doesn't feel the sense of incongruity, it's different from me.

This interaction between the two of us is the first time for me. It's natural I feel out of place.

"Alright. Er… Shizuka?"

"Good, good. Rifu-kun is a good boy!"

Shizuka moves her hand from my cheek to my head and starts petting me. The corner of my lips twitches when I realize she treats me like a dog.

Suddenly, Shizuka releases me from her hug and holds my arm. Then she drags me to a sofa in the room. Now, I have a second thought from returning her core personality. She is just unpredictable, or maybe, it's just me who don't know how a woman thinks and acts.

"What? What are you planning, Shizuka?"

"Hush, now. Just wait for a second."

Shizuka selfishly shushed me. She sits down on the sofa first before patting her lap, signaling me to lay on there.

"Come on. It must be stressful for you, right?"

I owlishly blink and look at her rich, supple thigh. Her dark mini skirt is torn in one side, showing her smooth, alabaster skin. It's a critical hit for a virgin like me.

"What are you waiting? Come here, come here~"

Shizuka pulls my hand and forces me to sit at her left. Then she grabs my head and forces my head to lay on her wonderful thighs.

I can smell her sweet scent and feel her soft thighs. It feels warm.

Shizuka starts combing my hair out of the blue and watches my face from above. Her expression is soft and lovely. She looks like a holy mother, though she seems a little out of it. As expected of an airhead, I suppose.

We pass the time in silence. We both enjoy this peaceful time, though I'm very nervous. My heartbeat is drumming in my chest, it feels painful.

_There is no way I'm going to chicken out from this!_

I try to encourage myself and calm down my anxiety. Fortunately, I succeed.

"I have been wanting to do this, you know."

Shizuka suddenly said, catching my attention. She puts her finger on her chin, acting cute all of sudden.

"Huh?" I reacted, foolishly.

I look up, but I can only see her upper face above her nose due to her massive breasts blocking my view.

"Don't "huh" me. Honestly, Rifu-kun is hopeless. Anyway, I really wish to do this with Rifu-kun: spending our time like an actual lover. But our status as a teacher and a student is kinda on the way."

Shizuka's cheeks are smeared with red tints. Her eyes are deeply looking into my eyes. I feel like I'm being sucked into her amber eyes.

"Ah, mou! I have really fallen for Rifu-kun so bad~"

Shizuka suddenly exclaims and lowers her face. I can clearly see her whole face and find she's pouting. She looks seductively adorable. My heartbeat skips a beat before speeding up like a loud war drum.

"Ne, ne, Rifu-kun must take responsibility, okay?"

"Taking responsibility, huh? Like, getting married?" I asked in confusion.

"Mou! Don't tease me! Rifu-kun is so naughty!"

Holding her cheeks, Shizuka averts her eyes and shyly smiles. Her pale face turns very red. She looks bashful, and…for fuck's sake! I want to chomp her! She's so fucking adorable and sexy! Hey, what are you! How in the hell did you make me go "Doki-Doki" like this! This is the first time I become so flustered in front of a woman, damn it!

She's dangerous, scarily dangerous. Although I plan to turn her into my sex slave, it's going to be me who will become a slave for her charm if this continues!

_Ah shit! I can't endure this torture anymore! I want to eat this ball of adorableness and sexiness! _I exclaimed in my heart.

"Eh, Rifu-kun?"

Shizuka is taken aback when I suddenly raise my head and face her. I grab her shoulders, making her freeze in surprise. I deeply look into her eyes.

"Shizuka!"

"Y-yes?"

"Let's have sex!"

"What!?"

Shizuka displays a dumbstruck expression after listening to my bold words.

"Let's have sex, I said!"

"Wow, Rifu-kun, you're so bold…"

Shizuka averts her eyes. Her face turns very red. She looks very charming when she acts coy like this.

"Do you not like it?"

"Er… It's not like I dislike it. But… suddenly demanding something like that… Moreover, it's my first time, you know."

"This is also my first time, you see. So, do you accept? Are you going to refuse it? Please, give me your answer!"

It's not like I really give her choice. Whatever her choice is, I am going to graduate from my virginity using her body. Well, fucking her when she's mind controlled is probably a rape, but who fucking cares!

After a short while, Shizuka looks at me with upturned eyes. She coyly smiles and nods.

"Let's do it…"

**【****BREAK LINE****】**

It is the first time since I arrived in this world, I am taking a bath in the truest sense of the word. The significance of this bath lies in what I will do after this. It will be my turning point. A moment when I evolve from a mere "boy" to a fully fledged "man." It'd be a lie if I said I am not nervous at all.

Behind my perfect calm mask, I am a bundle of nervousness, but it is understandable. After all, I am going to step up into the ladder of adulthood. A new status in a new life, literally.

It was not long ago that I have proposed to have sex with Shizuka Marikawa, and she accepted. The first thing we decided was carefully cleaning ourselves for this occasion, using the bathroom on the first floor. Afterward, it was my turn. And now, we are here.

While I clean myself, Shizuka is waiting for me in the main bedroom. Like a newly married bride who is going to offer her maidenhood to her most precious and important significant half. Ironically, it isn't a nuptial night in the correct definition of the word. We haven't exchanged a vow in church or having a wedding ceremony. We are going straight to the bridal night!

_This is clean enough, I think_—I thought before coming out of the bathtub.

After drying myself, I put on the light colored bathrobe. I exit the bathroom in a refreshed state. At this point, I finally understand why Japanese is obsessed with their bathing culture. It is therapeutic. The stress I have been ignoring due to "System" support has disappeared.

In this apartment, the bathroom is located on the first floor. It is the same bathroom the female leads of "Highschool of the Dead" had bathed together when they arrived in this apartment. Shizuka Marikawa is currently waiting for me in the bedroom in which the iron box which contains Rika Minami's "collections" is located. That room holds the biggest and widest bed in this building.

Speaking of the other "main characters," I've forgotten about them for the time being. My attention is solely focused on what will happen after this.

After climbing up the spiral staircase, I arrive on the second floor. The light is turned on. I turn at the door.

On the other side, Shizuka is waiting for me. It isn't fully closed. There is a small gap, letting out the light of the lamp from inside.

I push the door and step inside. My view immediately locks on the picturesque image of a golden-haired sacred maiden.

Alone, sitting on the bed, waiting for something with an absentminded expression. She wears nothing to cover her sinfully erotic body. Shizuka is sitting silently as if she is a statue sculpted in the image of perfection. She sits on her legs, they are creating M shape. It is a feminine sitting position, and I'm aroused by the view.

My eyeballs move up and down, drinking her glorious naked body without a care in the world. Her ample breasts are J-cup. Her waist curves in. Her thighs are creamy, supple and rich. She is nothing but perfection in my eyes.

Shizuka Marikawa is the first real woman who I see fully naked in the truest sense of the word. The porn stars in those adult videos or gravure magazines aren't included. And I never saw someone as fantastic and exotic as her.

_She's so sexy~ damn_—I thought.

Together with my arousal, something is stirring awake. It is my lower head.

"...Hm?" Shizuka stirred slightly and turned in my direction. "Ah… Rifu-kun. You're here! I've been waiting, you know~"

Shizuka's voice is sweet and airy. Her expression is the picture of innocent giddiness. At the same time, she looks extremely erotic.

How could she look so innocent yet lewd at the same time? Well, she is an airhead. I know about this fact, but looking at it directly is a different matter altogether.

"Yeah. Sorry for making you wait!"

I can't help but widely smirk. Then, I approach the bed, approaching her.

My heartbeat speeds up as I get closer. After a moment, I climb up the bed and crawl on all fours to get close to her.

Shizuka giggles and tilts her head. Her eyes brilliantly shine, they are full of expectation. Although today is our first meeting in my perspective, it's different for Shizuka. In her perspective, we have known each other for a few months since the entrance ceremony of Fujimi Academy. In her modified memory, I'm one of her students and the only student she fell in love with.

Modifying her memories is better than putting her under Brainwash's effect.

"Are we going to start now?" Shizuka asked, innocently.

Listening to her question, I remember the reason why we were here. I looked at the growing dark sky through the glass door first.

It's already in the evening. The sun has set.

I wordlessly nod at her before facing her again. Our eyes meet. We utter no word, immersing in the silence.

"Mou, stop looking at me like that! You make me feel embarrassed!"

Shizuka childishly pouts and bashfully averts her eyes. Her pale cheeks are stained by red, her body has turned red in her embarrassment. She looks so lovely in her bashfulness. And it makes me more excited. I can't endure it anymore!

I grab her shoulders. Her skin is smooth and soft, very different from my skin or male's skin in general. It is a new amazing feeling.

Shizuka looks even more bashful. Then, she closes her eyelids, giving me her silent permission. Her juicy lips part slightly. She looks so erotic, so inviting. Any healthy man will immediately fall into the temptation when they see her like this.

Looking at her, I swallow my saliva. Despite the effect of 《God's Blessing: Gamer's Worldview》, the bundle of nervousness inside me isn't abating. Conversely, it intensifies. It is my skill merit that my calm mask has yet to slip down.

_I'm so damn nervous, goddamn it!_

I hesitate for a moment. My view lowers to her tits. Those twin fleshy mounds suck my attention. They look so perfect. And the pink nipple on each peak enhances their destructive charm even more. I swallow hard before throwing my face into those magnificent tits.

**【****NSFW Content Starts****】**

"Aann~" Shizuka moaned.

My face is nestled in the cleavage of her breasts before my mouth has her nipple inside. I hold it between my lips in order to taste the bud.

My head becomes pure white towards the nipple that is getting harder. My face that is buried in soft flesh is engulfed in happiness.

"Rifu-kun, Rifu-kun~"

Raising a lovely sweet voice, Shizuka strokes my head.

Focusing my consciousness on her fingers, I enjoy myself. Shizuka is feeling it. Her body feels it and shakes with a twitch.

"Nn…Ah…Nnnn~"

It is ecstasy.

I suck on her nipple. And then I lick it.

"Hnn~" Shizuka raised her voice.

I circle her hard nipple many times over with my tongue. Each time Shizuka's body twitches showing she feels it with her whole body.

I am embracing Shizuka. My hands crawl along her smooth, sweaty back. And then my hand slowly moves towards her lower body.

"Nn, Ann, my, my nipples, Nnnn~"

Despite my inexperience, I know that Shizuka is truly feeling good with my tongue. When I think that, I get a sense of satisfaction.

I grasp her ass. It is sinking and melting into the bed, but I recognize the sexual excitement coming from her soft, supple ass.

"Rifu-kunnn~" Shizuka gasped like she was shouting.

She calls my name over and over again, and then she glues her body to me.

"Ah, annn, Rifu-kun, Rifu-kun, Rifu-kun~"

I sink in her breasts and it became difficult to breathe. However, there is no leeway to think about such things. I just continue licking her nipple that is inside my mouth. I just frantically hold her ass and continue to rub it.

Just like her magnificent tits, Shizuka's ass has a huge sexual feeling to it.

After collecting enough courage, I move my hand from her ass and invade her sacred region.

"Ah, wait…Nnnn~"

Shizuka is surprised and tries to refuse my hand, but I don't stop my hands. I can feel her wet labia. She is already aroused by my stimulation.

As I trace my finger on her entrance, I bury my face in her other breast. When I immediately find her nipple, I put it in my mouth.

"Fuah, you're too violent! What a naughty boy~" Shizuka released a voice mixed with surprise and heavy breathing.

The other nipple still hasn't gotten hard yet. However, it immediately gets bigger and harder. I lick her sensitive nipple.

Sitting on the bed, I lick her nipple and stroke her clitoris. I am enjoying such a dream-like moment.

"N, Ann, Fuh, Nah~"

There is a change in Shizuka's heavy breathing. She continues letting out an irrationally charming voice. When I try looking at her, Shizuka has her eyes shut. It seems she entrusts her whole body to the pleasure she is receiving from me.

It is very erotic, so stimulating. I think I can't hold back anymore. And so, I push her down and keep my position on top.

"Ah!?" Shizuka gasped in surprise.

Her back lands on the springy bed. Her hands fall down at the sides of her head, lying on the pillow. Her tits ripple from the sudden movement.

Looking up at me, Shizuka has upturned eyes. She looks so innocent yet very erotic. Is she really a woman in her mid-twenties? She acts like a virgin teen! Is she aware of what she is doing to me? Any man will be driven mad by lust when they view such a sinful sight!

"Shizuka, Shizuka, I can't take it anymore! Let me do it! I want to have you!"

My voice was filled by impatience. It sounded hoarse and painful. As a matter of fact, I feel pain. It is a pain to restrain myself from violating her right here, right now.

"Then, do me as you please. I'm yours, Rifu-kunnn~"

Shizuka doesn't need to tell me twice.

Starting at her feet, I draw closer to Shizuka. And then, when I grab Shizuka's thin ankles, I slightly spread them.

"Haa… Rifu-kun is going to steal my virginity."

"I'm also losing mine."

I replied Shizuka's playful words.

I realize she is trying to loosen the tension. She is nervous. I know from touching Shizuka's feet but they are shaking. Although she's in her mid-twenties, this is her first time. It is natural she feels scared of it.

I advance my body towards the place between her legs. Shizuka's pussy is wet, dripping with her sex juice. Her labia is tightly closed. However, there is a transparent liquid endlessly flooding out from there.

Grasping my dick, I apply the head to her privates and push it inside her, parting her tight entrance.

"Aaaaahn…"

"Did it hurt?" I asked, unintentionally.

"It's fine…rather, it feels good!"

_Well, same here_—I was telling myself to keep from getting flustered and push my hips forward.

The head of my dick slips in through the slit of Shizuka's labia.

"Nnnnnnh!?"

Shizuka opens her eyes wide and bites her bottom lip. My head is still just one centimeter in. Even so, her body stiffens at the invasion of a foreign object.

I never mentioned it before, but I'm gifted in this department. It's my only pride, I suppose.

"Ah…wait, I'm scared…"

"Should I stop?"

Although I said that, I have no intention to stop. It is hard to restrain myself until this far. I am at the limit of my tolerance.

"Wait…I'm fine so…if I think about the one entering me being Rifu-kun, I'm fine…"

"It is me. There is no mistake, I am the one inside you, Shizuka."

"Th-that's right…"

Shizuka nods. And then staring at me, she repeatedly lets out large breaths.

"Nnku!?" Shizuka let out a voice from her throat, looking at me and shaking her head. "I'm fine so…continue…inside…nnnnh!"

My head is touching her labia minora. Around this area, I am assailed by a bizarre pleasant feeling. I just have the tip in her. However, it still feels so good.

Shizuka's unsoiled pussy is hot. I can feel her mucous membrane over the sensitive skin of my cock and my instincts let out a piercing shout.

"Slowly, slowly…put it in. This is my first time!"

Shizuka pleaded, looking up at me with upturned eyes. She looks pitiful yet charming.

I put my dick in further. The resistance against the invasion is smooth. When I make it to her vagina, I have the urge to push it all in in one go. But I resist the urge at the last moment.

Shizuka is grasping the pillow with both hands, desperately enduring the pain. She tries her best to accept my cock into her untouched vagina.

I can't bear the urge to violate her when I look at that. She looks strangely arousing.

"Aguh!?"

Forcibly opening her vagina, my dick penetrates her. There is a sensation of me getting through a thin membrane. While somehow preserving my reason, I slowly enter with the best of my ability.

Tears flowed from Shizuka's eyes. It is weird seeing an adult cry. I don't know if they are tears of mourning or happiness. After all, she just lost her purity.

"Hey…it's in right?" Shizuka asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, just a bit." I shattered her hope.

"Eh, this, is just a bit?"

Raising her gaze that seems troubled, Shizuka closes her eyes. Her eyebrows crease, and her facial expression shows her trying to battle her fear.

"Shizuka…?"

"It's fine so, continue…"

Although I am perplexed, I insert my rod just a little more inside.

"Uu…Uuuhn…"

"It hurts, right?"

"Just a bit…so," Shizuka muttered in a whisper.

And then, when she looks at me, she smiles enduring the pain.

"Rifu-kun's dick is big… idiot! Meanie!"

_Too cute! _While barely holding onto my reasoning, I push my dick forward.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Shutting her eyes trying to bear the pain of being pierced, Shizuka opens her big mouth and yells towards the ceiling.

"Uuuuuuuu…Nnnnnh!"

My dick is halfway in Shizuka's pussy. It is almost forcefully opened. And then, my fat rod invades inside.

"AAAaaa…"

Shizuka pushes the pillow against her face and raises a scream. With her knees up and legs spread apart, she desperately tries to receive my dick into her virgin, tight pussy.

"Is…it all in?"

"It's still halfway…"

"Aaaaah… nnnnnnnh… what will happen if you put this whole thing iiin?"

I don't know if she has grown accustomed to the pain or if she has grown accustomed to having something foreign inside her. She has the pillow pressed against her face but she is able to talk.

"Is it fine if I try moving a bit?"

"Eh? Moving? In and out?"

"Y-yeah…"

Just hearing the words in and out come from Shizuka's mouth is enough to put me over the edge. I feel Shizuka's vagina gets narrower and tighter.

"B-but…it's not all the way in?"

"That's why…if I push it in and out over and over, it should get used to it, I think…"

"I-is that so? Th-then…let's try it."

First, I slowly draw my dick out of her pussy.

"Nnnnnaaaaaaah!?" Shizuka raised a mumble from the other side of the pillow. "It'll come out! My insides will come out!"

"I-it's fine…"

My dick finally comes out of Shizuka's pussy. It is covered in love juices and a little bit of blood. It is the blood of her robbed maidenhood. I know that but I am impatient. My entire body trembles at that fact. Even though there is a considerable amount of tightness pushing me out, it surprisingly requires some power to pull out.

"Shizuka…it feels good…"

"Is that so? You're feeling good?"

"Yeah…"

"…Th-then…it's fine if you move…"

Shizuka lets out a big breath. And with it, her drooping breasts rose.

"Shizuka…"

I once again push my dick halfway inside her.

"Nnnnn!" Shizuka painfully moaned, enduring it.

While extending my hand towards Shizuka's breasts, I go further inside her.

"Haaaaahn, eh? You're touching, my breasts?"

"I'm touching…I'm rubbing it!"

"Nnnnh, somehow since the pain is so much, I don't understand that weeeeeeell!"

I can enter deeper compared to earlier. Spreading her deep vagina, it starts to accept my cock. There is still some resistance, but if I go on as is, I ought to be able to reach her deepest parts.

I rub her tits. My hands are wrapped in happiness. Her plump chest transforms and then returns to its original shape. It is fun even to look at. More importantly, it is a stimulating scene.

Shizuka's face is completely hidden by the pillow but I know Shizuka is embarrassed.

"Nee, m-my nipples…"

"What?"

"My nipples, touch them…"

Just as I was told, I touch her nipples with my thumbs.

"Kuuuuuuhn, there, there, gooood~"

"Does it feel good?"

"…Hey, while touching my nipples… Ahn, try putting it in… if you do that I think I can bear it."

"G-got it!"

Shizuka is quite sensitive. Just by touching her nipples, her sensitive body quivers. And then it seems she is able to bear the insertion at the same time.

"I'm coming in…"

"Coome… Nee, my nipples, touch them, nee, more, touch them stronger… AaAahaaAaA!"

I desperately knead Shizuka's nipples. She twists her body like she's satisfied while shouting. While Shizuka is being assailed by a whirlpool of pleasure, I push my dick inside her.

Shizuka's vagina stretches out and starts to accept my cock in one go. And then, when I advance inside her like that, my head hit a soft wall.

"AAaAaaAAh! It caame, I feel it, amaaazing~"

It seems that my cock was fit snugly inside her, hitting her sensitive G-spot.

"Shizuka, Shizuka, Shizuka… I'm in… I'm all the way in…"

It is an amazing feeling. My shaft is wrapped in the heat I have never felt until now. It is over the condom but I can clearly feel Shizuka's body temperature. I steal away the pillow Shizuka is using to hide her face.

Shizuka looks at me with a surprised face. And then shows a seemingly embarrassed grin.

"I was able to have sex with you?"

"Yes!"

"Inside… it's hitting me, I can feel it but… this is… I wonder if my body will be fine…"

Shizuka feels the invading foreign object to such an extent. While stroking her light stomach, Shizuka knits her brows.

"It's in…"

"It still isn't everything but…what should I do?"

"Eh…anymore than this won't go in, right? Yaaaaaahn!"

I stimulate her nipples. Then, Shizuka raises her voice at pleasure. Although she glares and pouts at me like she is mad, she gasps from the pleasure.

"Nnnnnnnah, ah, amazing, my nipples, goood, aah, I ended up forgetting about the pain!"

I put the last remaining shaft inside her.

"KaAaAA, A, AAh, nowaynowaynoway, ah, any more than this! Ah, my nipples, you're touching them, Aaah, amaazing, inside my body, aa, it's biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig!"

Shizuka raised an eccentric voice wide-eyed. And then, her body did a huge quiver and ended magnificently.

"Aah, amazing, even though it hurts…even though it hurts, I came."

It seems she has her first orgasm. I feel satisfied, somehow. Well, my pride as a man is being spoiled by successfully making her cum.

"Shizuka, I'm moving, okay?"

"Nononoo, now, is no goooood!"

I do it slowly but I move my dick in and out. I am wrapped up in a fearfully pleasant feeling.

Although I am somehow opposing the surge of pleasure that doesn't allow thoughts, I am defeated by my instincts and hit Shizuka's insides over and over again.

"Gahah, ah, nnnnh, it huurts, nh, no goood, ah, I'll die… I, aaaahn!"

I also don't forget to rub her nipples. If I do this, Shizuka's pain of being inserted into is oversaturated by pleasure.

"Kuhah, ahn, stoop, don't moove, ah, inside, it's turning too strange, it's strange, my head, it's tingling, aaahn, my nipples, aahn, Rifu, it's no good, inside, inside, I said you're hiiitting~"

It isn't even that powerful of a movement. I am just enjoying being inside Shizuka, moving my hips slightly back and forth at the back. However, Shizuka continues to gasp desperately with a facial expression like she is hanging on to her consciousness that is flying away.

While her forehead is becoming a big ball of sweat, she is grabbing the sheets with both hands. Her legs are spread wide allowing me to go inside her. It can't be helped that it feels good to completely dominate her.

"Again, again, I'm cuuming soo, aaaahn, my nipples, my nipples are gooood, touch them, ah, it's no good, your movements, no gooood, ahnn, cumming, cumming, cumming, cummiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~"

Shizuka jolts up again. Her giant mounds shake, and her hips float towards the sky from the bed.

"Haa… it huuurts… but geez… I don't know anymore!"

While repeatedly breathing shallowly, Shizuka looks at me.

"Rifu…I'll become weird and die…"

"I'll be troubled if you die…"

"Why, why do you have such a seriously sad face…"

Shizuka has a surprised expression. I am surprised by that, but more importantly, I am relieved that she has a somewhat happy looking expression. At least, it seems Shizuka doesn't hate having sex with me.

Well, she believes that I'm her most precious person.

I continue pumping my cock inside Shizuka.

"Nh, kih, aaaahn, hiihn, ah, wai—slowwly, ahn, waiit, noo, yaa, nah, nh, a, yaaahn~"

I am once again inside Shizuka. I wonder if more come out this time, Shizuka lets out a charming deep breath.

I am also touching her nipples at the same time which causes her to be attacked with pleasure.

"Aguh, Nnnh, it's biig, it's biiiig…Ahn, nooo, amazing, it's banging, inside my head, it's banging, an, nooo, nna, my nipples too…"

I am in a daze. I push my cock in and out of Shizuka over and over again. It is only a movement of a couple of centimeters but there is a scary feeling.

Gasping, the crying Shizuka is so lovely, and I can't take my eyes off of her.

This adult is dangerous. She isn't aware of how much she drives me into irrationality with her strangely ditzy yet seductive actions.

"Fuhn, ah, somehow, geeez, anything is fine…"

"What about the pain?"

"It huuurts, it hurts, buut aaaahn, I'm fine, somehow, it hurts buut, aaaahn~"

Shizuka turns incoherent. Meanwhile, I am plenty calm. Then pleasure builds up so quickly it surprises me.

"Ah, cumming?"

"Eh!?"

We are both surprised. Then, I thrust the tip of my dick inside her and came.

"Aaaaaaah, waaaaaaiiiiiittt!"

Since I poked her inside slightly stronger, Shizuka raised a loud voice. But, that voice felt far away to me.

I am happy as numerous sperm flow through my urethra. They jump towards Shizuka's womb, marking her as mine.

"Ah… Geez~ what if I become pregnant?"

"Haa… haa… haa…"

I lay on top of Shizuka while still inside her, ignoring her question. I continue to spill my cum, filling her womb. I repeatedly come over and over again while throbbing and gushing out.

"Nah… Shizuka…"

The swelling is amazing.

"You came?"

"Yeah…"

"…Did you feel good?"

"Yeah, amazingly!"

"You spilled everything inside…"

"I am…"

"What if I get pregnant? You are going to take responsibility, right?"

"Yeah…"

After exchanging that short conversation, Shizuka strokes my head. Her expression is overflowing with compassion even though she is probably still in pain.

Then, we exchange a short kiss. As a matter of fact, it is our first kiss. The order is screwed. It was supposed to be the first kiss before having sex!

I slowly take my cock out of Shizuka. At that time, I see a slight pain in Shizuka's expression. However, it seems the pain isn't as much as I thought.

"Ah, …it's coming out…"

Shizuka smiles while patting her stomach. Her tightly closed labia a while ago is now spread open, leaking my sperm.

My dick invaded her and Shizuka's body rode the stairway from unripe adult to a full-fledged woman.

I can see her pink labia minora hidden inside as well as her vagina.

"Don't look so much… it's embarrassing."

Shizuka closes her legs, puffing up her cheeks. I just dumbly smile at her. I am still savoring the afterglow of my amazing first-time orgasm.

"It's still, somewhat… like you're inside."

Shizuka looks at me and frowns, seeming troubled. Then, I lie down next to Shizuka and let out a big breath.

**【****NSFW Content Ends****】**

In the end, our first sex was quite short. I am still brimming with energy, but Shizuka is different.

Moreover, I have obtained a new passive skill.

**《****Sex Mastery, Lv1****》****  
Grants Novice-level correction in sexual activity.**

It isn't hard to guess what kind of skill it was. I spend 10 《Skill Points》 to raise its level to the max.

At the maximum level, other than granting the Master-level skill correction, 《Sex Mastery》 highly increases the pleasure felt by my sexual partner. What a useful skill! Just something I need.

I dismiss everything related to my new skill and look at Shizuka's lovely face. Her eyelids drooping, Shizuka looks tired. It is natural, she just has her first sex. And so, I let her sleep.

_She earned it._

I stay in my position, enjoying her soft body and sweet smell.

It is when I remember what has happened. I cum inside her. Did she wear protection? She was not, probably. There is a chance she will get pregnant.

_That's no good. I'm still too young to be a dad._

Flustered, I think something to stop her pregnancy. Then I remember one of my unique skill.

_Let's create something like birth control or something…_

**《****Pregnancy Control****》 ****obtained**

**《****Pregnancy Control****》 i****s put in ****《****Active Skill****》**

I obtained a new active skill. I checked the skill detail in a hurry.

**《****Pregnancy Control****, Lv1****》****  
****Cost: 1 SP. Lowers the chance of pregnancy by 20%.**

It isn't enough. I immediately raise the skill level to the max.

**《****Pregnancy Control****, Lv****5****》****  
****Cost: 1 SP. Lowers the chance of pregnancy by 100%.**

After that, I use the skill on Shizuka, touching her lower abdomen. Shizuka stirs slightly, but she doesn't wake up.

After the skill succeeded, I heave a deep sight, feeling relieved. Now, I don't need to worry about being a young dad.

I spend some times watching Shizuka's peaceful sleeping expression. She is cute, no, she is very pretty. Although I have done an underhanded thing to get her, I don't regret it. I am satisfied.

The longer I watch her, the more distinct the unknown feeling in my chest became. Am I falling in love? I never felt something like that before, so I am not sure. Regardless, I knew this woman is very precious. I want to spend my eternity with her.

It is when I remember the other "main characters." I have ditched Takashi Komuro with the conjured mace and a command to hunt zombies, and he has given me several thousand EXP before dying. My experiment is successful. And for Takashi Komuro, he is now a zombie, probably. But the other "main characters" are still alive.

I am not interested in a dude, so Kohta Hirano will follow Takashi Komuro's grim fate. It is the most likely outcome. But, there are Saeko Bushujima, Saya Takagi, and Rei Miyamoto. Although I disliked Saya Takagi and Rei Miyamoto in the series, I put my biased opinion about them on hold.

_If Shizuka is this pretty, I wonder how attractive the rest are. Anyhow, are they still waiting for Shizuka and Takashi? Or maybe, they are already on the move, seeking out their missing comrades? I want to know what they are doing, but leaving this comfortable bed is bothersome._

After a moment, I make up my mind to create a skill to peep into a faraway place without moving from my position. Then,

**《****Scrying****》 ****obtained**

**《****Scrying****》 is ****put in ****《****Active Skills****》**

I raise the level of my new active skill to the max and immediately use it to discover the status of the other "main characters."

Closing my eyes, I see the image of three school girls and one boy moving slowly in the street next to the river that split up the city. They seem both physically and mentally drained. Their faces betray their worry for their missing leader and nurse.

_So it is how they look in real life._

I deeply sigh when I see the appearance of the rest of "main characters."

The tall girl with honest-to-God _purple _hair, gripping a wooden sword in one hand, is Saeko Bushujima.

The light brown-haired girl with two "antennae" sticking out from her head, holding a makeshift polearm, is Rei Miyamoto.

The rose-colored bespectacled girl with a well-endowed figure and constipated expression is Saya Takagi.

They are the familiar white and green sailor uniform. It is the same sailor uniform they wear in the animated series.

The only male of the group who is over-weighed is Kohta Hirano. He is carrying his ridiculous makeshift gun and is wearing his black gakuran uniform.

Aside from Kohta who looks normal, the girls all are attractive and exotic. Although I said I disliked Rei Miyamoto and Saya Takagi as characters in the animated series, their real-life appearance has swayed my earlier decision.

_There are no problems even if I put those two extras into my harem. __《__Brainwash__》 __can modify their personality in accordance with my desire. So, it will be a waste to let those two becoming zombies._

While smirking at my amazing plan, I stop my 《Scrying》 and prepared myself for visiting them. My reluctance to approach them has disappeared after watching the girls' appearances.

_It's time to hunt some waifus for my harem. But, I need to clean up Shizuka first. She'll catch cold if she stays like this._

**《Clean****》 ****obtained**

**《Clean****》 is ****put in ****《****Active Skills****》**


	4. BOOK 1 - CHAPTER 3 (New 5-7-2019)

**【****Writer's Note****】**

**From here on, NSFW contents will appear at random and are part of the story's important structure. So there won't be NSFW content warning anymore. Thank you.**

* * *

**【****Writer's Note (July 5, 2019)****】**

**I've fixed and added some content for Chapter 1, 2, & 3. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

**【****BOOK I - Chapter 3: Expanding the Harem****】**

Generally, the night sky of the urban area will not display the entrancing sight of twinkling stars. It is due to the artificial lights and heavy pollution. However, tonight, I can see the stars without a problem. They are twinkling brightly in the vast darkness overhead.

The time is around 8 PM. I am currently floating a few hundreds of meters above the ground, taking my time to visit my destination in mind. I look down from my higher position, watching the state of the residential area of this part.

Some houses have their light turned on. But they are in the minority. The majority are dark, signifying their empty state. Maybe, their owner has left. But I believe their owner has joined the ever-growing zombies.

While flying towards my destination, I don't waste the chance to obtain experience points. There is no too much EXP, after all.

I snipe all zombies on the ground, shooting ephemeral 《Energy Bullet》 one after another. I continuously get a headshot, thanks to my maximum 《Marksmanship》.

_Ah, it's that house if I'm not mistaken._

When my destination appears my view, I stop shooting down the zombies. I narrow my eyes and fix my view on the two stories house. It is a standard two stories house with a small garden in the front and the right side.

_They aren't stupid, I see._

I commented with a small toothy grin.

I see the house, the light is off. Perhaps, it was Saya Takagi's idea to turn off the light.

That girl is a haughty and strong-willed little lady, but she is smart. By turning off the light, the place looks abandoned, and they keep some unsavory people from invading their place.

Speaking of normal people, they are split into two categories. There are them, who are hidden in the illusory safety of their house. Then, there are them, who had a few screws loose in their head, going out in the night, they do what they want as they please due to the chaotic state.

Thinking of the later, I remember the punk who ambushed Takashi Komuro and Rei Miyamoto in the gas station in the animated series. Then, there was also the trigger happy idiot who got overwhelmed by the zombies when he accidentally spilled his shotgun's ammo.

Either way, they aren't my problem.

_Let's see, what are they doing now._

I concentrate my 《Presence Detection》 on the house. Although the building blocks my view, I can feel their presence. They are split into two groups. One is standing on the lookout next to a window. The other is on the first floor.

I guess Kohta Hirano is on the lookout with Saeko Bushujima accompanying him. Then, Saya Takagi and Rei Miyamoto are the ones who stayed on the first floor.

_I wonder what those two doing when that fatass and Saeko are in the lookout._

I can't help but feel curious about those two.

I soon landed on a nearby rooftop. From my position, I face the back of the house. This way, Kohta Hirano and Saeko Bushujima are unable to see me from their position. They are watching the street on the other side.

I use 《Scrying》 to check out my guess. Firstly, I check the ones in lookout job. I close my eyes and activate my skill, concentrating on what I want to see.

_As expected, it is Kohta and Saeko._

Their image, talking about something with troubled expressions, appears in my mind. Unfortunately, this skill doesn't have an audio feature. However, I could easily guess they are talking about their worry for Takashi and Shizuka.

Shizuka is fine, she is in the better hand. But the same thing can't be said for Takashi. He has become one of the zombies, probably.

From their expressions, Kohta doesn't dare to think something negative, fearing for the grim fate of his absent comrades. His action in denying the truth is his means to keep despair from encroaching his mind. On the other hand, Saeko has a reserved expression, keeping her opinion for herself. But I can see her acceptance for the ugly truth. She is a sharp and mature girl.

I only peep at them for a few dozen seconds before changing my target to the other group, consisting of Saya Takagi and Rei Miyamoto. When I peep on them...

_Holy shit!_

I am taken aback by the heavenly sight in my mind eye.

There are two naked bodies of grown women, wet by the water. The bubble and the stream are covering their important part, but it still presents an erotic and indecent feeling. It is truly a visual feast, and I thank my fortune for seeing that.

They are bathing, soaking in a cramped bathtub. They are facing each other, but their eyes are looking down on the water surface. Their expressions are tight and gloomy. It is easy to guess the source of their low mood.

I am not surprised to see such a view from Rei due to her moody nature in the series. But Saya openly displaying that expression is surprising. There is no trace of haughtiness on her strong-willed attractive face. Perhaps, she's at her limits due to Takashi Komuro's and Shizuka's absence? Who knows...

_Look at those amazing boobs and delicious napes! Wait, wait, wait! Wait for a sec... This... This power is the ultimate peeping skill!_

I realize it at this moment. I feel my face loosened and foolishly grin at the amazing sight. But I remember why I'm here. I begrudgingly stop my peeping and prepare for the next step of my self-appointed mission.

Speaking of mission, as a side note, my videogame-like power doesn't supply me with "Quest" or the like. In the stereotypical the gamer fanfictions I'd read, there are "Quests" or "Missions" that must be cleared by the protagonist, but I have nothing like that. Although I consider this a flaw, I am not dissatisfied by my power. Nay, I am satisfied by God's gift so far.

_Okay, it's the time to expand my harem_—I thought, readying myself for the next step.

**【****BREAK LINE****】**

The first thing is teleporting into the house, in which the leftover of the "main characters" residing. Also, I am being invisible. There was no such thing like overcautious.

The gate is locked, and the entrance too. It is the smart thing to do. I wonder whose idea to barricade them inside the house. I guess it is Saya Takagi's plan. Again.

Anyhow, by locking the gate and the doors, in addition to the lookout, they can watch out for danger. There is bound to be a commotion when someone breaks in.

Their plan is good, foolproof—without flaws even. But it is effective only against normal people. I am anything but normal. It is a child play for me to break in without tripping them off.

After reappearing in the entrance, I maintain a part of my whole attention on my 《Presence Detection》. This way, I can clearly monitor their location.

_Okay. They haven't moved from their position. This is good._

Right after I thought that, one presence on the second floor moves. Then, the second presence follows after the first, though it is slower. The first presence goes down in a hurry.

Before long, I see Saeko, she is climbing down the staircase. Her footsteps are silent.

Saeko stops in the middle of the staircase and suspiciously narrows her eyes in my direction. Her blue eyes look doubtful.

"Was it just my imagination?" Saeko murmured, gripping her wooden sword tightly. She keeps her eyes trained at my spot.

I realize Saeko has sensed my arrival, thus she went down to check out.

_Did she sense me? I guess she's. That's a trained person for ya!_

Amazed by her sharp instinct, I silently praised the swordswoman.

Saeko is sharp, it is almost inhuman. Then again, she is the main vanguard of the "main characters" group. She is a very talented swordswoman first and foremost.

Despite her intuition warns her of my presence, Saeko is still following her sight to judge at this moment. She is good but not enough. She is still young. Or it is what I am made to believe.

"Ano, Bushujima-sempai. What's it?"

I heard a timid male voice, sounding dubious.

Saeko moves her head slightly and looks up at the speaker. It was Kohta.

"Nothing. I thought I sensed something very dangerous. It's just my paranoia, I suppose."

"Is that so?"

"Well, you may continue your watch, Hirano-kun. I'm going to check out Miyamoto-san and Takagi-san in the bathroom."

"Eh, hehe, Takagi-san, in the bathroom?"

"What's it? Do you want to peek, Hirano-kun?"

At Kohta Hirano's suspicious giggle, Saeko questioned him with a sweet tone. But my intuition tells me it promises pain if Kohta Hirano replies with a wrong answer.

"No way! They will beat me up! Alright, I'll continue my watch. Enjoy your relaxation, Bushujima-sempai."

After that exchange, Kohta Hirano returned to whence he came, leaving Saeko alone in the staircase.

Saeko throws a dubious glance in my direction. It seems she is following her instinct more than her eyesight.

It is interesting. I anticipate what she is going to do next, so I stay in my place.

Saeko climbs down and approaches my location. Her eyes narrows and her grip on her training sword's handle tightens as she draws closer.

When I am in her attacking range, she abruptly swings her training sword in my direction. Her movement is fast but not enough.

I easily tap into my stat bonus, and her movement becomes painfully slow, her training sword is slowly crawling in the air. Not only Saeko's training sword, everything has become slow. It is understandable since I have the equivalent of around a hundred people's AGI.

I leisurely dodge to the side, out of Saeko's training sword trajectory. Then, I rush at her and grab her face. Immediately after that, I activate my 《Brainwash》, putting her under my control.

For now, I'm going to put everyone in the Brainwashed state. Later, I'll modify their memory as I please.

Saeko's severe blue eyes turn blank, she is successfully put under my control. Then, I return back to the regular AGI of a normal person. Saeko's slashing motion continues, but I stop her training sword without a problem. It is a child play with my modified STR.

I yank the sword, and Saeko releases it without offering any resistance. Then, I store it inside my 《Item Box》. Now, we are facing each other. However, I stayed in my invisible state.

Closely looking at Saeko's face, I realize she was prettier than her image produced by 《Scrying》. She has the refined and delicate appearance of a Japanese woman. Irrespective of her odd purple hair, Saeko is the epitome of traditional Japanese beauty if I say so.

Saeko is taller than me. Heck, my height was only 167 cm. Even Shizuka is taller than me. Saeko is a head taller than me, but I don't care about our height difference. I am currently transfixed by her beauty.

Although I want to lay my hand on her tall and curvy body, I remember it isn't the time. I can do it later after returning back to my base.

"Stay here for a moment. Respond silently until I say so," I whispered into her ears.

Wordlessly, Saeko nods her head, acknowledging my command.

After that, I climb up onto the second floor without making any voice. My next target is Kohta Hirano.

I arrive in the room where he is keeping watch. The door is fortunately opened, thus I don't need to spare some trouble to reach him.

Kohta is looking at outside. His back is facing me. He is unaware of my arrival, his doom.

When I float behind him, and as if he finally sensed me, Kohta turns around. It seems he has really sensed my presence. It is the second time someone has sensed my presence. Well, Saeko is an exception since she is an extraordinary talent. But Kohta Hirano doing that is surprising.

I grab Kohta's head before he finishes looking back and put him under my control. His paranoid look turns blank at once, and he drops his makeshift "gun."

_Okay, that's two._

I leave Kohta alone with a simple command, "Kill many zombies until your nails are used up before throwing yourself to the zombies after everyone left this place." and the massive amount of conjured nails as his ammo. I don't know the materials and structure of bullets, so I can't create ammo for his standard police's gun. Well, I'm sure he can do something with his nail-gun.

It is cruel of me, but I feel nothing about it. It is just the same when I sent Takashi Komuro to his death. I really see them as no sentient living being. And yet, I am not bothered by it.

After returning back to Saeko, I command her in a whisper, "Go to the bathroom where Saya Takagi and Rei Miyamoto are taking bath."

Saeko silently nods her head and leads me there.

We walk in a small corridor at the side of the staircase. It connects to the living room, a guest room, and another bedroom on the first floor. At the end of the corridor is an archway that connects to the kitchen and the dining room.

Before the archway is a door to the bathroom. It was made of glass and a bright light comes from the other side. I already know Saya Takagi and Rei Miyamoto are in there, but I want to use Saeko to enter the bath.

"Who's that?!"

Someone asked from the bathroom after Saeko knocked on the door.

I don't know whose sound it was. Even so, I whisper another command at Saeko's ears, "Answer it normally. Try to lessen their worry."

My whisper is like the whisper of the devil. And Saeko follows my command without any resistance.

"Ah, it is me, Takagi-san."

"Bushujima-san? What's it?"

"I'm checking you and Miyamoto-san if you two are fine."

"I see. Is Hirano keeping watch upstairs?"

"He is."

"Are you going to take a bath too?"

"If you don't mind."

"Alright. What about you, Miyamoto-san? Would you mind if Bushujima-san joins us?"

"...I don't think so."

"You heard that, right, Bushujima-san? Well, you can enter."

"Thank you."

That was the content of their exchange. Rei Miyamoto joined in the middle before going silent.

I watch Saeko's blank face as it happened. And to tell you the truth, it is a creepy but interesting sight. Despite her normal tone, Saeko showed no emotion on her face, like a robot. It contrasted the refined famine voice that she used when talking.

Saeko opens the door and lets me slip inside first. On the other side of the room isn't the real room but a room for laundry. There are a washing machine and other things, but they aren't registered in my view.

I am transfixed at the sight of Saeko stripping before me. After a moment, I can see her nude body in its full glory.

Saeko has a slim and graceful figure and slender limbs. Due to her height, she looks overly slender, but her breasts are actually big. Moreover, its shape is amazing. They are defying gravity due to their firmness.

After Saeko finished stripping, she widely opens the door into the bathroom. She is following my command.

Staying invisible, I slip inside and saw Saya Takagi and Rei Miyamoto soaking in a bathtub. It is just like how the vision from 《Scrying》 showed me.

They look at the door, seeming confused by Saeko's strange action. They can't see me.

Without wasting my time, I draw short our distance and grab their heads with my hands. Then, I use my 《Brainwash》.

_And, that is everyone. Now, let's go back to the base. _I thought and victoriously smirked due to my success.

**【****BREAK LINE****】**

It is a new day.

Yesterday, I had graduated from being a virgin and stepped in the stairs of adulthood together with Shizuka Marikawa. After that, I hunted down the rest of the "main characters." Just like what I had done to Shizuka, I controlled them using my 《Brainwash》.

Saeko Bushujima, Rei Miyamoto, and Saya Takagi. Those three are now in my harem. But I have yet to lay my hand on them. I want to have sex with them when they aren't irresponsive robots. But I have yet to think the time for modifying their memories. For now, they are still afflicted by the Brainwashed abnormal status effect.

After controlling their minds, I told them to get their well-deserved rest. In the meantime, I returned to Shizuka and fell asleep, cuddling with her warm, naked body

Speaking of Kohta Hirano, I had left him behind with my command. Now, he was one of those zombies, like Takashi Komuro, probably. Perhaps, the gun maniac was lucky and had yet to become a zombie. In the end, his life isn't my problem anymore.

**You've rested.  
Your ****《****HP****》 an****d ****《****SP****》 ****have fully recovered.  
All ****《****Debuffs****》 ha****ve been cured.**

After dawn came, I wake up with a refreshing feeling. Not even the tiring repetitive system's notice can dim my enthusiast. I immediately sense another presence, sleeping together in the same bed as me. Without a second thought, I know who it is.

I see the sleeping face of Shizuka. She has a peaceful expression.

It is a soothing sight right after waking up.

_I'm going to enjoy this lifestyle, I think. _Looking at her, I lost track of time.

I wake up from my trance when Shizuka's face twitched. She was stirring, slowly waking up.

"Hm? Rifu-kun? Good morning~"

"Ah, yeah. Morning, Shizuka."

"Gimme a morning kiss~"

Shizuka greeted me, drawling lazily.

I absentmindedly give what she asked from me, kissing her soft lips. It is a simple kiss without passion. But I will be lying if I say it lacked feeling appropriate for the moment.

Shizuka raises her body and starts stretching, trying to loosen her stiff muscles. Perhaps, she is.

Her blanket falls down, and her feminine figure is open to the elements. Her tits are bouncing freely, rippling and stretching before recovering their lovely teardrop shape.

I openly ogle that wonderful feast for my eyes. Shizuka doesn't seem to mind it. In fact, she is looking at me from the corner of her eyes, and her lips curl up into a playful smile.

"Do you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah. It was the best sleep I had."

"Same here~"

Shizuka claps her hands together. Her smile deepens, and her eyes shine with mischief.

"I can still feel as if you're inside me, you know. Last night was really exhausting. You are merciless to this poor lady in her first time. Now, I'm very hungry. Take responsibility!"

While clasping her hands and resting them in her deep cleavage, she said. Her eyes opened wide and looked so innocent. Like the clear eyes of children who haven't been tainted by the filth of the world.

She shows such an appearance was beyond me, but I slowly become aware that she is a natural airhead who can weaponize her cuteness, turning her flaw into her advantage.

Well, I always know about it. It was shown in the manga that she also had her serious side when she gave the heartbroken Kohta Hirano a pep talk after the death of the policewoman, Asami-something, whom he got close within that mall. But it is very different in real life.

"Fine."

I curtly responded, humoring her.

I can see where she is going with this. Does she think she can put a leash on me?

_Sorry for disappointing you, but I'm the dominant one in this relationship. It's just that you're unaware of it, Shizuka._

"Thank you~"

Shizuka thanked me, widely grinning.

I shake my head, helplessly. My lips crack into a wry grin. Even so, I am not offended by her request despite the true structure of our relationship.

It is true that she is under my subtle control, that she is my sex slave despite being unaware of the truth. I can make her act like a bitch in heat that sways her pussy for me at the drop of a hat.

However, I don't have any plan to do that. So far, our exchange provides me a new feeling. A refreshing feeling. Moreover, preparing breakfast for the both of us isn't a problem. There is someone who will do it in my place.

"Alright. I'll be a gentleman for you and go down to prepare breakfast for my girlfriend who became a full-fledged woman last night."

I spoke my assent.

When I am about to get out of the bed, Shizuka suddenly hugs me from behind. My body unintentionally became tense. I thought she was going to attack me. I was still on guard due to the root of our relationship.

"What a wonderful boyfriend I have~"

Shizuka seductively whispered into my ear.

Shizuka's soft breasts are pressed on my back. It is a wonderful feeling that I will not end up bored so soon.

"Should I reward you? Perhaps, you will give your all if I give you some encouragement?"

"What are you—ugh!"

My question abruptly stopped. A jolt of pleasure crawls up my spine.

Shizuka has grabbed my morning wood without warning. I am caught off guard, and it is a critical hit.

"Look~ Your morning wood hasn't calmed down. Let me help you with it. Okay, darling?"

While sweetly whispering into my ear, her hands are working their magic. Shizuka skilfully gives me a handjob. So skillful that I am curious about where she learned this skilled.

"Mh! You're good in this… from where you learned this skill?"

"What do you, hah, mean?"

Shizuka's breath turned short and deep. It seems she is aroused, too.

"This, ah, you're very good at this…"

"Yep. I'm very skilled in giving a massage, you know~"

"Ah, haa, really?"

"Really. Hah, haa…"

"Have you, ah, given a handjob, ah, haa, to someone else, ah, before this, haa?"

"Nh, haa, nope. Never. This is my first time, nh, naaah, massaging a living man's genital, you know."

"What's that? Ah!"

"What's what?"

"That. About, ah, uuuh, touching man's cock, ngh, haa, for the first time, uuh."

"Hmm… Yep. Uuu... In my practical lesson in university, nh, naaah, we used corpse, you see. Ah!"

I have forgotten about it for the moment, but Shizuka is a nurse, and she should have graduated from a faculty of health for her diploma. I've heard that in some universities, they use corpses in their practical lessons.

I am unsure of its credibility, I was only a high schooler before God smote me, and I had yet to have an interest in the specialized field I would take in university. Well, I don't think I'm going to think about those things anymore.

Before long, I feel the familiar feeling of the coming climax.

After a moment, I release my load with a heavy grunt. A spurt after a spurt of cloudy thick liquid is ejected from my cock, staining the floor.

For a brief moment, my mind becomes blank, turning white with black dots and stars. The feeling quickly leaves my mind, and I regain my calm soon enough. But I will be lying if I say it wasn't amazing.

"Geez... I was doubtful last night before I've fallen asleep due to exhaustion, but aren't you insatiable?" Shizuka said in amazement, looking at my still hard cock from my shoulder.

It can't be helped. Although my stats are very high. Now, my endurance is around a hundred regular people. It will not be easy for me to be exhausted.

"Do we continue from where we stopped last night?"

"Since you were offering…"

I turn around and push her to the bed. I am positioning myself on top of her, supporting my body with my arms.

Shizuka looks up with upturned eyes, coyly smiling.

"Shizuka…"

"Nh"

When I bring my face close, Shizuka also brings her face close. We exchange a short kiss. While our foreheads are touching, I softly rub her body.

"Ah… nh, aahn."

I am just rubbing it but Shizuka is letting out a hot breath. As I kiss Shizuka's neck, I rub her body with my right hand and massage her tits with my left.

"Ahn… nh, Rifu no ecchi~"

"We will be doing even more perverted things, you know?"

"Aaahn!?"

The right hand I am using to rub her body touched her privates. It seems she is already prepared.

"It seems I'm already wet…"

"I-I wonder if it'll fit…"

After confirming Shizuka is indeed wet, I prepare myself. And then I spread her legs and get on top of her.

Shizuka mutters with a downward gaze seeming worried.

"It's the second time but… I think I'm scared"

"I'll do it slowly"

"You'll do that for me…? Aaaahn, slowlyy!"

When I put my dick against the entrance of her vagina, Shizuka gasped. She seems careless about her surrounding, uncaring if someone will hear her. That's why she raised her voice louder than it's ever been.

"It's impossible… it's too big… Nnnnnhhah!"

My glans presses against Shizuka's entrance. Pleasure assails my body. Even if it is forcibly, my urge to swing my hips violently rises. However, looking at Shizuka, who is bearing the pain, somehow that urge is stopped.

"Are you alright…?"

"It doesn't hurt so I'm fine…Yaaaahn!"

The helm of my cock is inside her vagina. It is far easier to insert compared to the first time.

"Ah, ah, aaaaahn, amazing, I can feel it…Hyaaahn!"

While gripping the sheets with both hands, Shizuka opens her eyes wide. When I try to enter even further, Shizuka shakes her head.

"Wait! Amazing, somehow… wait!"

"Why?"

"Ah, cumming…"

"Eh?"

Shizuka is surprised herself.

"Ah, aaaaahn, yeah, nh, cuuuuummiing!"

Shizuka's body twitches. And then, her pussy tightens into a vice-like grip around my cock.

"Ah…you came?" Dumbstruck, I look at her.

"Uu… yeah, so suddenly."

Shizuka hides her face with both her hands probably because she is embarrassed. This is the first time I've seen Shizuka be so embarrassed.

"Somehow, when I became aware of the person I was entangled with was Rifu…"

Shizuka muttered while covering her face with both hands. Her appearance is too cute, I don't have any patience.

"Shizukaa!"

"Aaaahn, now is no good, I just came!"

I once again push my dick into her vagina. With her love juices overflowing, it acts as a lubricant and smoothly invites my dick inside.

"Haaaahn, nnnh, ah, it's thick…"

"Does It hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt but, it doesn't hurt buut… nnnhaahn!"

"What? You're happy to be connected with me?"

"Yaaahn, don't say it, aahn, cuumming, cumming again, cuuuuummmiiing!"

It is probably what I imagined. Shizuka's body is shaking and trembling.

I thought so because my dick is being gripped powerfully by her vagina. I still haven't made another stroke but I am filled with satisfaction.

"Yahn, I, I'm cumming too much…Haa, aahn, ah, nnh."

While somehow arranging her breathing, Shizuka looks at me.

"That's banned, you know?"

"What's that?"

"Like I said, making me aware that the one I'm united with is Rifu… Nnnh, yaa… my body is happyyy, nnah!"

"That one now isn't my fault."

"Ha, ha, hahn, I knoooow!"

If I do a piston here, it seems like it'll become a serious issue. That's why, I focused on pushing my dick further in. I follow the intuitive feeling that suddenly appears in my mind. Perhaps, it's the effect of my Sexual Art.

"Hooh? Aaahn, nnnnnyaaaahn~"

Gripping the sheets once again, Shizuka's body stiffens. She is somehow withstanding fully receiving my dick being pushed into her.

"Aaaahn, wai—inside, it's hitting so, to go that far, to go that far, ah, aah!"

By the time about half of my shaft is inside, Shizuka hits my arm. My dick is already kissing the entrance to her womb. I can tell the walls in her vagina are being constricted to their utmost limits.

"Aaaah, amazing, you're spreading it apart~"

Shizuka said and looked at me with wet eyes.

"It's too big, your thiiing!"

"Sorry."

"Ahn, but it's better than the first time… I think."

"Can I move?"

I am already at my limit. However, Shizuka shakes her head.

"If it's like this I probably won't like it."

"Eh?"

"I won't like it if it's the same as before"

"What should I do?"

"Hug me!"

Saying that, Shizuka spreads her arms out in front of me.

Guessing Shizuka's intention, I embrace her body. Naturally, it turns into me sitting down with Shizuka riding on top of me.

"Ah, wai—this, eh? This might be impossible, ah, wait, it'll go deeperrr!"

However, it is already too late. Shizuka has already pulled herself closer as I am sitting on the bed. And then, as my dick is inside her, Shizuka gets up on top of me. We are sitting facing each other.

"Aaaaaaahn, inside, insiiiide, it's hitting, guaaaaah, nowaynoway!"

Desperately wrapping her hands around me, Shizuka shouted.

Our form turns into her huge pair of hills being pushed onto me. My dick is forcibly pushed further inside and now it was about 2/3 inside her.

"Nnnnnguh, aangu, nnh, aa, I'll break…it'll break! Nooo! I'll break!"

"You're fine."

"I'm not fiiine… it's biiig… aaaaahn, it's impossible. Your penis is too biiiiiig!"

I push my dick further into Shizuka. Her vaginal walls tighten on my rod like it is rejecting me. Meanwhile, Shizuka puts strength in her fingers on my back.

"Yaaaaaah, it's impossible, Rifu, it's impossssible!"

"Just a bit and it'll all be in."

Our bodies are tightly glued together. When I somehow try to pull my dick out, Shizuka tightens her legs. However, if I can't do so, then Shizuka's embraced body will be brought further downwards.

"Nnnnh, I said it'll break."

"But, it feels good… inside you.."

"Haaaaahn~"

"Look, we're linked together, Shizuka, you're linked together with me!"

"I told you not to say iiiit, aaaaahn, cuumming, I'm gonna cum, cuumming, cuuuuuuuuummmmiiiiinnng—"

Shizuka tightened her arms around me while being exhausted.

At such an opportunity, I put all my dick inside Shizuka all at once.

"YAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAh!"

Shizuka shouted while shaking her head. My whole dick is finally inside her.

Shizuka, who is staring towards the heavens with half-opened eyes, has lost her consciousness for only a brief moment.

"…Aahn…"

And then, she returns back to reality.

"Haaa… it, became something amazing… aaaahn~"

"It feels good… it feels so good…"

"Ah, of course, aahn, you put the whole thing in, right?"

"Yeah."

"If it didn't feel good, I'd get mad."

Shizuka whispered next to my ear while clinging on to me.

My arousal rises strangely towards the childish Shizuka.

"Nnnh, ah!"

"Shizuka, I want to move but…"

"It's impossible…I'll die!"

I ought to be pleased with just being able to put the whole thing inside, but I feel unsatisfied, as expected.

We are tightly glued together on our lower halves. Love juices leak out from inside Shizuka. I can tell she is wet enough to make the sheets wet because where I am sitting is moist.

"R-Rifu…you want to move?"

"Yeah… I want to move but I'm fine. This right now feels plenty good," I blatantly lied, trying to act cool before her.

"Well…" While pressing her slightly troubled face against my shoulder, Shizuka says in a small voice. "It can't be helped… if it's just a bit, it's fine."

Hearing her approval to move my dick, I start moving.

"Aaaaaah, nah, hoooohn, oooooh, hoh, time out, aahn!"

When I move while facing each other, Shizuka let out heavy breathing from her throat. Towards her unruly appearance, I move my hips even more.

"Hyaaahnnnh, hooooo, naaaahn, haaahn, n, ah, ah!"

"Shizukaa, Shizukaa, Shizukaa…"

I whisper her name right next to her ears. I can clearly feel Shizuka's vagina twisting around me. My fat dick is piercing through her voluptuous body. If I have to name this pleasure, I will not know what words to describe it with.

"I can feel it, inside, aahn, wait, amazzzzziiiing, yaaahn, I'm already gonna diieeeee, ah, Rifu, ah, time out~"

But, I can't stop my hips.

The head of my rod continues to violate the entrance of her womb. Her long blond hair waving back and forth, Shizuka's forehead starts to drip sweat as her face is bright red. Saliva is dripping from her mouth and tears came out of her eyes.

"Ah, haaaahn, nnhiih!"

The creaking of the king-size bed resounded.

The lewd sounds of us rubbing together also fill the room. The place where we are connected incessantly made an indecent noise.

"Nnnnguu, hoooohn, ah, yaaaahn, it's already, too muuuch, aaaahn!"

Rather than withstanding the pain, Shizuka is biting her own arm. However, it seems she can't stop her heavy breathing.

"Shizukaa, Shizukaa, look, you're connected, with me, look!"

I am desperately shaking my hips. Sweat is flowing out from the sudden exercise. Being entangled by Shizuka's arms spread the sweat all around my body.

"Aaaahn, don't say—don't sayyyy iiiiit, cumming, I'll cuuuuuuuum!"

Shizuka has a huge climax and bends her body to look like a huge bow. Her huge pair of hills are stuck right in my face, and I unintentionally sucked on her nipple.

"Hyaaaaaaahn, now is no goooooooood, stoooooop! I'm cumming, aaahn, cuuuummiiiiiiing—!"

When I suck on her nipples, Shizuka has consecutive climaxes.

Shizuka takes a deep breath to try and regain her composure. However, I will not allow that, so I hold her erect nipple in my mouth and suck strongly.

"HOOoon!"

Shizuka raised a shout that sounded like a howl and faced towards the heavens. Her neck that is dyed red is erotic, and there is a good smell coming from her disheveled hair.

"Feeels gooood, Aaaaahn, my nipppplllees, aaahn, Rifu, I looooove youuuuu!"

"I love you too Shizukaa."

I separate my mouth from her nipples. Like that, Shizuka's and my eyes meet. Her half-opened mouth has saliva drooling out and shines with a glitter. Her tongue is stuck out slovenly and her breathing is rough like a dog begging for food.

"You like me? You like me?"

"Yeah, I like you Shizukaa."

"Aaaaahn!?"

I am piercing her deeply. Shizuka's body hardens. I wonder if her body already got used to cumming over and over again.

Suddenly, Shizuka clearly looks into my eyes.

"You know, I, like you, I like you, Rifu, even though you're my student, aaahn, it feels good! Rifu's penis is so gooooood!"

"Where does it feel good?"

I don't stop my hips and ask the perfect beauty in my arms. When Shizuka desperately clings to me, she replies while letting out a hot breath.

"My vagina, my vagina feels gooooooood, nh, aaaaaahn, move it move your fat thiiiiiiiiing, aaaah, my head's turning weeeeeiirrd, Hooahn, ahn!"

I continue shaking my hips, shaking the bed. I am already reaching my limits for my first ejaculation.

"Shizuka, I'm gonna cum!" I warned her.

"It's fine, aaaaahn, haaahn, whenever, you like, aahn, cuuuum! Make me pregnant… kyaaaaah!"

"Nhah, Shizukaa!"

Together with the final blow, I shake my hips and my resistance towards my mounting orgasm reaches its limits. The bed trembles and the pair of hills before my eyes violently shake as well. With her sweat flying around, Shizuka's vagina is absolutely flooded with love juices.

"Aaaahn, Rifu, Rifu, I love you, I love youuuuuu!"

"Cumming Shizuka, cummmiiiiing!"

The moment of ejaculation, I strike the very depths of Shizuka. And then, I let out a load I don't imagine for the second time, filling her womb with my semen.

"Aaah, aah, Shizukaa…"

"AaaaAAhn, I can feel it, I can feel it coming out… It's gushing out… It fills my woooomb!"

After she shrieked in ecstasy, Shizuka looks at me with euphoric feeling in her eyes.

"Aah, feels good…amaziing…haa…"

Murmuring that, Shizuka was basking in the lingering feelings.

And then, spitting out a breath, I slowly pull my dick out.

"Haaahn, aahn!"

Shizuka is stimulated once again when I pulled out.

Lying dead tired on the bed, Shizuka squints her eyes and says, "Even though you said it would just be a bit…"

"Sorry, I couldn't hold back."

"You really…are perverted…"

I lay down next to Shizuka, who immediately turns towards me and muttered while stroking her breasts. Her eyes are drooping low, showing her exhaustion.

"Hey, Rifu? I still feel like you're inside me…"

After that, she closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep.

I shake my head after seeing Shizuka easily fall asleep. I heave a deep sigh. Although I can continue for another round, I am satisfied for now.

After a moment, I remember about my promise for cooking breakfast, but…

_Well, she has fallen asleep._

I bitterly smile and try to release her limbs, which are entangling my body.

Suddenly, I remember the rest of the girls on the first floor. I had left them unattended, still in their brainwashed state.

I look at Shizuka's sleeping face and deeply sigh. I must modify her memory related to Saeko Bushujima, Rei Miyamoto, and Saya Takagi for the time being. I want to wait for a while until I modify their memories. And because of that, I need to modify Shizuka's memory, making her think that the three girls have a cold, emotionless personality.

After completing the modification, I leave the bed, being mindful of the stain on the floor that I created a while ago due to Shizuka's naughty service. I don't want to accidentally step on it.

Before I left the room, I clean the floor, the bed, and Shizuka, using 《Clean》.

After that, I go down to the first floor to check on the rest of the girls.

**【****BREAK LINE****】**

When I arrived on the first floor, I immediately see Saeko, Rei, and Saya. They are sitting on the sofa while looking at the empty space before them with blank looks.

They are wearing a set of revealing attire that fit their figure. They are Rika Minami's, probably. I don't care who is the owner of those clothes. What important is its usability, I believe.

Saeko is wearing nothing but purple-and-black laced underwear, showing off her tall, slender yet curvy figure. Rei is wearing a cream tank top and scandalously short pants, accentuating her curvy figure. Her orangish brown hair is left untied, falling down to the leather cover of the sofa.

Meanwhile, Saya is wearing an oversized plain white T-shirt and black-laced panties. The imprint of her nipples can be seen on the fabric of her cloth. Like Rei, she let her rose-colored hair down. She doesn't wear her glasses.

When I approach them, their eyes are fixed on me. Their lifeless eyes and emotionless face creep me out, to tell you the truth. But it can't be helped since I have yet to tinker with their memory.

_I'll do their conditioning later._

Thinking that, I look at Saeko. Now, I'm hungry. It's already late for breakfast.

"Saeko, prepare breakfast for five."

With an emotionless face, Saeko nods and stands up. She then moves to the kitchen and starts preparing our breakfast.

I sit down on the sofa across the unresponsive Rei and Saya. For the time being, I want to think about my next action.

Today's the third day since my arrival. If I follow the timeline of the animated series, the first day was the day everything began—the beginning of the end, if I beautify it. When I was grinding my level, the "Main Characters" were still in the school. In the parallel, when I arrived at my current base, they were on the bus together with Shidou's group. Then, the night was when Takashi and Rei split from the main group.

The second day was yesterday. At the afternoon, Takashi and Rei regrouped with the main group before Takashi carried Shizuka to this place, which ended up with his death and Shizuka fall in my hand. At the evening, I collected the rest and left Kohta behind with that heartless command.

I suddenly remember something.

_Wasn't last night where that little girl supposed to join the "Main Characters." Is she still alive?_

Feeling curious, I use 《Scrying》 to find out. After a moment, my eyes snap open.

I have seen the image of Alice hiding in the corner of the garden. Her eyes are bloodshot, her face is a mess from dried tears. Not far from her is her father's corpse.

I keep my attention on the girl image for a short while before losing my interest.

_Hope there's gonna be a miracle saving you girlie. _I thought, disinterestedly.

After that, I continue to ponder what I'm going to do for today...

* * *

**【****Extra Data****】**

**Saeko Bushujima, Human, Lv****4  
****Status: Brainwashed**

**Stats:**

**HP: 40  
SP: -**

**STR: 1.5  
END: 1.4  
SPC: 1.5  
RES: 1.5  
AGI: 1.7**

**Notable Skills:**

**《****Swordmanship, Lv4****》****  
Passive Skill. Grants Expert-level swordsmanship.**

**《****Cooking, Lv3****》****  
Passive Skill. Grants Adept-level cooking.**

**《****Housework, Lv3****》****  
Passive Skill. Grants Adept-level in housework type action.**

**Rei Miyamoto, ****Human****, Lv****3  
****Status: Brainwashed**

**Stats:**

**HP: 30  
SP: -**

**STR: 1.1  
END: 1.2  
SPC: 0.5  
RES: 0.5  
AGI: 1.3**

**Notable Skills:**

**《****Spear Mastery, Lv4****》****  
Passive Skill. Grants ****Expert****-level spear mastery.**

**Saya Takagi, Human, Lv1  
****Status: Brainwashed**

**Stats:**

**HP: 10  
SP: -**

**STR: 0.6  
END: 0.7  
SPC: 1.2  
RES: 1.2  
AGI: 0.6**

**Notable Skills:**

**《****Genius, Lv2****》****  
Passive Skill. Raises comprehension ability (minor).**

**Kohta Hirano, Zombie, Lv2  
****Status: Deceased**

**Stats:**

**HP: 20  
SP: -**

**STR: (0.7) 10  
END: 0.6  
SPC: 0.9  
RES: 0.9  
AGI: (0.6) 0.5**

**Notable Skills:**

**《****Firearms Mastery, Lv4****》****  
Passive Skill. Grants Expert-level firearms mastery.**


End file.
